I'm coming home
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: After two years in London, Elena is returning to Mystic Falls, but only for three months. She is looking forward to see all of her old friends, except for two persons, she'd rather not see. Will she be able to be faithful to her english boyfriend? Or will her stay in Mystic Falls change everything? Delena!
1. Back to Mystic Falls

Delena fan fiction ~ I'm coming home

Chapter 1: Back to Mystic Falls

When I was sitting in my seat on my way back home, I suddenly started to doubt. Was I really ready to go back to Mystic Falls after all that had happend 2 years back? I guess it really wasn't the best time starting to get cold feet. The plane was already taking off, and I had no chance of returning to London any time soon.

No, I had really decided to return to Mystic Falls for the next three months. And I had to stick with my plan. I wasn't going to think about my job in London, my friends in London, and certainly not my boyfriend in London. I needed to go back to Mystic Falls, and get some things cleared out of my mind. Luckily for me, my boyfriend understood what I had to do.

So I leaned back in my seat, pulled out my diary and started writing, since I had nothing better to do. The flight would take about 8 hours, and we had just taken off. I had a long journey in front of me.

_Dear diary_

_Today it's happening. I'm returning to Mystic Falls, to see my brother, aunt Jenna, Alaric, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, all of the people from my past. Except from Stefan and Damon. The last thing I heard from them, was that they had moved away from Mystic Falls and also away from each other. All because of me. If I had just stopped talking to them, when me and Stefan broke up, everything would have been much better. _

_It has been weird, being away from it all, for so long. But I guess it has been for the best. Now I just need to finish all the loose ends I have in Mystic Falls. It will be good, seeing everything again. Caroline has already updated me on everything that is going back home. Caroline and Matt are dating again. I'm glad he found someone who could replace me. He seemed awful depressed when I started going out with Stefan. Now he has found someone who makes him happy. Tyler is still gone. I think Caroline mentioned something about a wolfpack in the north that needed his help. Thank God she dumped him a year ago. He kept breaking her heart. _

_As for Jenna and Alaric, I think they're doing really great. Jenna told me about their daughter, last time I talked to her. She is 2 years old and called Hope. I think it's the right choice I made. I hope it's the right choice. _

The rest of the trip, I spent in my sleep. I had been packing all night, and had made sure that the fridge was empty, plants was being taken care of, while I was gone, and all the stuff you need to do, when you're leaving your flat for three months. It was nice getting some sleep.

Since I left Mystic Falls, I had started my dream job as a journalist. And my dream came true, when I got a job at the London Magazine. After that,things escalated pretty quickly. I moved into a flat, in the middle of London, and was soon to be promoted. I got job offers from different big news papers, magazines, stuff like that. But I liked my job at the London Magazine, and I didn't wanted to leave it. Short after, I met my boyfriend. He had been on a visit in the London Magazine building, and it was my job to show him around. Two weeks later, we were officially dating. I wasn't sure if I loved my new boyfriend – Adam. He was sweet, caring, loving, but there was something boring about him. But as I grew to love him, I forced myself to stop thinking about Stefan and Damon. I had to live my new, perfect life.

But I had been working a lot lately, and it hadn't been easy. I was getting pretty popular in the journalist business, and I had lots of articles to write. An article about an animal attack made me think about home, about Stefan and Damon and about Mystic Falls. And then I realised how much I missed Mystic Falls.

That's when I decided to take some time off, and travel back to Mystic Fall, for three months.

The thing about Mystic Falls, is that it's messed up. It's a city full of supernatural beings. Stefan and Damon wasn't just ordinary guys – they had lived for more than 100 years, and both survived by drinking blood. Caroline was also a vampire – she just wasn't quiet as old. I had known her most of my life. I had grown up with her. Her and Bonnie. Bonnie died about 3 years ago. Before that, she was a witch. And a very powerful one. Sadly a spell went wrong, and she died. Caroline and I had been torn up for months. Of course I had both Stefan and Damon there to comfort me. After Bonnie's death, something changed in me, and I decided to break up with Stefan. I just didn't get to that point, before Damon kissed me. And I let him kiss me. That kiss made me realise that I had no feelings for Stefan anymore. But I was madly in love with Damon. And that scared me. It scared me so much, that I decided to run off to London, and start a new life over there. Not a very mature solution, I know that. But I just had to get away from the Salvatore brothers and my love to Damon. I had never told Stefan about the kiss I shared with Damon. I knew he would be brokenhearted to hear it. I knew he loved me, maybe a bit too much. But I couldn't bear to break his heart, more than I did, when I finally gathered the courage to break up with him. Damon didn't blame me when I did. He just wanted to be with me, without his brother knowing. Even though he denied caring about his brother, I think he really did love his younger brother. But not enough to stay away from me.

I woke up when the seat belt sign turned on, and the pilot told us we were landing in 10 minutes. Without being fully awake, I fastened my seat belt and leaned back into the seat again. I didn't feel like I had gotten enough sleep. Then I reminded my self that I was going to see Jenna and Alaric for the first time in 1½ year, and pulled together. I wanted it to be something special. Not just me being sleepy. So while I was walking the long way to the arrival hall, I grabbed a cup of coffee and tried drinking it as fast as possible, without burning my tongue to ashes.

That turned out to be somewhere near impossible. The walk to the arrival hall was simply not long enough, for the coffee to cool off. So I tried drinking as much as possible, and threw it out, just before I went out to the arrival hall. There was a lot of people waiting for their family and friends to come out with their luggage, but I did see Jenna and Alaric standing and waiting for me. Alaric had Hope in his arms. She was looking around curiously. This must have been her first time at an airport. I zigzagged in and out between people and finally reached Jenna and Alaric.

"Welcome home, Elena," Jenna said and hugged me. Hope was looking at me with a curious look and reached out her hand. "'Lena!" she said and laughed. I shook her hand carefully and said her name. A big smile came across her face. "Shall we go home?" Alaric said, and smiled at me. I nodded and dragged my suitcase after me, as I followed Jenna and Alaric to the parking lot. Alaric put Hope in her childrens seat in the car and helped me putting my suitcase into the trunk. It was rather heavy. Then I sat in the back of the car with Hope. She was smiling and looking at me, like I was the most interesting thing in this world.

It was weird being in America again. Everything seemed a lot bigger than the thing I had gotten used to. And still, it was home. It was a 1 hour drive from the Virginia airport to Mystic Falls. Hope had a doll to entertain herself, and Alaric and Jenna had a lot of questions to ask me. I hadn't really been talking to them, when I was in London. I had been busy living my new, exciting life.

"When we get home, we have to do some things, before we can go out and eat, if that's okay?" Jenna said, as we got closer to Mystic Falls. "Sure! No problem at all," I said, and couldn't keep my eyes off the window. There was so many things I had missed. And I hadn't even been aware when I was in London. When we drove through the city, I noticed all the things, that looked exactly like I left it. The Grill hadn't changed much, neither had the town square or any of the boutiques around it. The town seemed a bit empty, though. I couldn't see any of the friends I was looking forward to seeing again. Maybe they were sitting at The Grill?

A few minutes later we parked in the garage and Alaric helped me getting my suitcase. Hope quickly ran into the house. Jenna followed her. I followed Alaric into the house, but quickly noticed something was wrong. All of the lights were turned off, and the curtains were closed. With a racing heart, I turned on the lights and got a major surprise, when I saw the living room.

"SURPRIIIIISE!" All of my old friends were in the living room, with a big banner saying 'welcome home, Elena!'. I covered my mouth with my hands and looked at all of them. Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Anna and... My happiness quickly disappeared. Stefan and Damon stood as far away from each other as possible. Had Jenna also invited them? What if I didn't want to see them? And what were they doing in Mystic Falls? Last time I checked, Stefan were in Italy and Damon in LA. Then why were they here?

Caroline hugged me tight, as she whispered "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them from coming." Tyler hugged me after wards, then Anna, then Matt, then Jeremy and then Damon. "I missed you," he whispered as he hugged me. I chose to ignore it. Stefan was still standing up against the wall with a glass of champagne. He looked at the floor. He still wasn't over it, I guess. Not good. I wasn't sure if Damon had told him about what had happened between us. If he had, I didn't understand why he had turned up. So I guessed Damon hadn't told Stefan about him and me. At least, I didn't hope so.

Caroline gave me a glass of champagne and started questioning me about everything that had happened in London. When we reached the point of me getting a boyfriend, I suddenly didn't want to talk about it. Adam and I had been together for almost a year, but things weren't really going that well. And the feeling of being home again, made me feel like the little school girl I was, last time I saw the home. That might be because of Damon's flirty looks at me. Looks that Stefan did notice. Great, I had been back for less than 2 hours, and I had already gotten into trouble.

After taking a deep breath, I gathered myself and walked over to Stefan. I guess I had to say hello. He looked up when I got near him, and tried to smile. He didn't really succeed.

"Hey..." I said, being the only thing I could come up with. He said the same thing and looked down his glass. He didn't want to see me. "I thought you were in Italy," I said, trying to get a conversation going. "I was... But then Caroline told me you were coming home, and I wanted to see you," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh... So, how is Ita..."

"Elena, hey!" Damon put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed him away. "Hi Damon..." I said. His smile wasn't to be misinterpret. He wanted something, and that something was to hurt his brother. It was a long time since they had seen each other, and clearly Stefan didn't know what had happen between Damon and me. That was a positive thing. "Could I talk to you in private?" Damon asked, ignoring his brother completely. "Uhm... Sure, I guess," I said and apologised to Stefan. Then I went to the kitchen with Damon. He closed the doors and used his vampire speed to get to me quick. His arms was wrapped around my waist and his lips was a few cm from mine.

"I really missed you, Elena," he whispered. I looked into his shiny blue eyes. "I missed you too, Damon." I couldn't get myself to reject him. My heart was racing and he knew it. I knew he could feel my heartbeat. His head got closer to mine. Our noses hit each other.

"Damon... We can't do this," I whispered and closed my eyes. I didn't want him to compell me. And I really didn't want to see his eyes when I told him that. "Why not?" he whispered. I could almost taste the sweetness of his breath. And I wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't do that. "Because I have a boyfriend. And it's not fair to Stefan." I opened my eyes, and saw directly into his. He looked sad. Disappointed. Hurt. But his lips were still tempting me. "I can see you want to do it. I can feel it. Why are you rejecting me?" I looked down the floor, but he put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I just can't do this right now, Damon," I said and pushed him away. And then I left him there, standing all alone.

When I went to bed that night, I made sure that every window was locked, so I was sure Damon wasn't going to visit me during the night. And then I fell into a deep, sleepless dream.


	2. Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

When I woke up next morning, I had 5 text messages from Caroline. All of them was telling me to get my lazy ass to The Grill. I laughed a bit of her texts, and then got out of bed. I texted Caroline back, that I would be on my way after a quick shower. I felt pretty disgusting after the long flight and then the surprise party yesterday.

The warm water felt relaxing on my skin. It suddenly felt a lot different taking a bath in American, than in London. I closed my eyes as I washed my hair, and suddenly started remembering the time where Damon surprised me in the shower.

"_Well, hello beautiful." Damon stepped into the shower, all naked. I tried not to look at his... Private parts. "Hey Damon," I said, trying not to notice how unsexy I was being. "Elena, you need to relax. You know I won't harm you," he said and moved closer to me. As he wrapped his arms around my waist I put mine around his neck. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine._

I quickly snapped back to reality. Why was I thinking about that? It was 2 years ago, and I wasn't interested in Damon anymore. I had Adam, an all human boyfriend, who would be able to grow old with me, have children with me, stuff like humans do. I would never be able to do that with Damon. And most important of all, I was in love with Adam. Not with Damon. It was just a silly thought, a quick flashback. Properly just jet lag bothering me.

After my "quick" shower I tried to find something to wear. I decided to go with a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and my leather jacket. I put on just a bit make-up, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Jenna had left a note on the kitchen table.

_We're out shopping groceries for tonight. Car keys are in the drawer. Remember you're in America! Left side of the road!_

_-Jenna_

I laughed and grabbed the car keys. Then I put on my converse and drove to the town square. The Grill was crowded by people eating lunch and having a mid-day snack. Caroline was waiting for me at the usual table. She did already have a drink in front of her and was talking on the cellphone, with a very serious look. Not wanting to disturb her, I quickly headed to the bathroom. I didn't stay out there for long. Soon after I got a text from Caroline, asking if I were coming. I answered that I was right outside, and then went out of the bathroom. I pretended like I hadn't seen her before, and looked around to find her.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Caroline said, when I sat down. "Sorry, I was pretty wasted after yesterday. And I still have a lot of jet lag," I said and started thinking about what to order. I didn't have the time to eat breakfast, but the hunger was starting to bother me. "What do you want?" Caroline asked, while taking a sip of her drink. "I think I might just want a Caesar salad. How about you?" I said, looking around for a waiter. Neither Jeremy or Matt was at work today. "The same." She raised her hand, and a waiter came to us.

"You and Damon disappeared yesterday. What happened?" Caroline said, when we was done eating. "Well... We just stepped out in the kitchen and talked for a while..." I lied, I know, that's not something you do to your friends. But Caroline didn't knew what had happened between me and Damon. And she shouldn't know yet. If possible, she shouldn't know at all.

"What did he want to talk to you about? I thought he and Stefan agreed not to talk to you anymore." She stopped. "Whoops, wasn't suppose to tell you about that... Uhm... What did he want?" She tried saving it, but too late. "What? They agreed not talking to me? Didn't seem like it when both of them tried getting me on one hand yesterday," I said and frowned. "Yes, and that is why I want to know, what Damon wanted to talk to you about!" I sighed. "Caroline, please just let it go. Damon just wanted to hear how my life in London was going and stuff. Making sure I was okay." Okay, I lied again. Maybe I wasn't the best friend in the world. Caroline raised her eyebrows and took a sip from her drink. She didn't believe me at all.

"So, have you got any plans for your stay here in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked, when we walked out from The Grill. I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I was thinking of driving past our old high school, to see how it is and maybe see some other stuff from back then..." I said, realising how boring it sounded. "Come on, nothing has changed. Why don't you go out shopping with me today?" Caroline asked with a big smile. "That sounds like fun! I'm on," I said. It actually did sound a lot more fun than my plans. "Cool. Meet you at the mall in an hour or two?" she asked. "Do you have something to do first?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, I have. So I'll see you, okay?" And then she was gone. That damn vampire speed!

I decided to go home, before meeting Caroline later, so I walked back to my car and drove home. Jenna and Alaric still wasn't back. Not really knowing what to do, I sat in the living room with my diary.

_Dear Diary_

_It's weird, being back in Mystic Falls. Nothing has really changed, except for me. But I feel like I belong here. Of course Jenna and Alaric had prepared a big surprise party yesterday. And guess who turned up. Stefan and Damon. That wasn't awkward at all, no! Stefan still seems depressed. I don't know if it's because I broke up with him two years ago, or because of something else. It was really good seeing him again. I had really missed him. But it isn't nice, seeing one of your best friends being as sad as he is. Somehow I hope he's going back to Italy soon. I think Italy is being good for him. Fresh air, and stuff like that. _

_Damon still has a thing for me. I think he might want us to get together, but that is not gonna happen! But how do you tell a person like Damon? He is used to getting what he wants, and won't give up that fast. I mean, he still have a thing for me, after not seeing me for two full years. Then I'm not convinced that he will just give up, as soon as I tell him, that nothing is going to happen between us. So what do I do, to make him stop believing in us? _

The sound of the doorbell made me stop writing. It couldn't be Caroline. I had only been home for 15 minutes. So who could it be? Thinking of the worst, I opened the door. It was Stefan. Phew, no Damon. "Hey..." I said, not sure if I should hug him or not. "Hey Elena... Uhm, can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." He looked like his normal depressed, serious, mysterious him. I stepped aside so he could come inside.

We sat down in the couch in the living room. I was kind of curious. What did he want? Caroline had revealed that both of the Salvatore brothers had decided to leave me alone, and never talk to me again. But both Damon and Stefan had asked me to talk on one hand with them. Something was wrong. "How are you doing?" he asked and looked at me. I frowned. "I'm doing fine... How about you?" Normally Stefan used to be very predictable. But this time I had no idea what so ever what he wanted to say to me. "Well... I have to talk to you about something. And this isn't going to be nice." That did not sound well. What did he have on his mind? "Well, bring it..." I said. I wish he could just tell me, instead of dragging everything out. "Damon told me about you two yesterday. And that is why I am going back to Italy now. And I don't want you to worry about me, to think about me or contact me. Goodbye Elena."


	3. Love sucks

Chapter 3: Love sucks

I was in a state of chock. I had no idea how to respond to what Stefan had just told me. "Wait, what exactly did Damon tell you?" I asked. He looked at me with empty eyes. "He told me about your kisses. You two being together. It's fine, Elena. I just... It was a mistake coming back here. And now I'm leaving again," he said. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I just didn't want to hurt you any more than I already did," I said desperately. "No, Elena. Just stop. It's fine, you love him. That's just the way it is. I just came to say goodbye." He stood up and walked towards the door. "No, stop! Wait Stefan!" I said. He stopped and turned around. I could see tears in his eyes. "Elena, I can't do this. I love you too much, to see you, knowing that you love Damon. And not me. This is goodbye." And then he was out the door, and gone. Suddenly, I felt numb. Stefan had been a part of my life since high school. It was weird that he suddenly just... Weren't there anymore.

"You okay?" My heart skipped a beat, when I heard the familiar voice behind me. "I'm fine, except for you scaring the life out of me!" I said and turned around. Damon stood there and looked at me. He looked worried. "Why on earth did you tell Stefan what happened? It happened two years ago!" I felt angry. Why did he have to ruin everything? "It may happened two years ago, but I know you're still in love with me. I felt it yesterday when we were alone. Don't deny it, Elena," he said quietly. "That doesn't make it okay! You shouldn't have told him!" I said. "He deserved to know it," he said and stepped closer to me. I stepped away from him. "You have ruined his life by telling him! That wasn't necessary, Damon!" He stepped closer to me again and put his hands on my shoulders. "Elena, I want you to forget him." I looked down immediately. He couldn't just compel me to forget Stefan. I wouldn't let him. "Don't use compulsion on me, Damon! Don't you dare!" I said and tried to get free from his firm grip. "Look at me. I'm not gonna compel you, no worries. Just look at me, please." Damon Salvatore using the word 'please'. Something was definitely wrong. I looked up at him. And I could see it in his eyes. There was no denying it. He was still in love with me. So when he put his face closer to mine, I couldn't do anything. Our noses hit each other. I looked into his blue eyes. Those wonderful eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, with a very low voice. What if he had a girlfriend back in LA? I had a boyfriend! Adam! What was I doing? I didn't get to think that much about it. He took the last step, and pressed his lips against mine. I should have pushed him away. I should have slapped him across his face, and yelled at him. But I couldn't. It was impossible to deny it at that moment. I was still in love with Damon. I had missed him. The feelings of his lips against mine, was nice. He would always be a lot colder than me, but that wasn't hard to get used to. His arms slipped around my waist and lifted me up. I put my arms around his neck, without breaking the kiss. He slowly walked up the stairs, like I was nothing but a feather. He carried me, gentle, like I was a small porcelain figure, but at the same time he carried me tight, like I was going to run away from him. He stepped into my room, and put me down on the bed, with him self on top. I suddenly got aware of what he was trying to make happen. And then I pulled away from him. "Damon... I have a boyfriend," I said. His eyes were full of desire and love. Oh, how I'd missed those eyes. "I don't care," he said and pulled me closer. I put my hand on his cheek. It felt cold against my hand. "We can't go this far. It's not right," I whispered. There was no point in trying to hide my feelings. I was busted pretty bad. But I had to remember that I had a boyfriend and that I had promised myself nothing was going to happen between Damon and I. "Oh yes, we can." And then he kissed me again.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" I asked. We had been laying in bed and kissing for almost 15 minutes. We had changed positions, so he was laying next to me now. "Of course. Unless it's about Stefan or your boyfriend. That would kind of ruin the moment," he said and kissed me quickly. "It isn't... Why did you come home from LA?" I asked and looked into his blue eyes. "Well, Caroline told me you were coming home and that they were having a surprise party, just for you. So I decided that I would join. Why do you ask?" he said and gently brushed away some of my hair from my forehead. "I just wanted to know," I said and shrugged my shoulders. "I just couldn't resist seeing you again. Your beautiful face, hear your sweet voice, feel your amazing body next to mine," he said and moved on top of me again, starting to kissing me.

The doorbell rang. "Oh shit, it's Caroline!" I said, after ripping myself loose of Damon's grip. "What? Caroline? Why is she here?" he asked. I knew he wanted to go further. Further than just kissing. "We are going shopping." I stood up from the bed and quickly made sure my hair wasn't a total mess. "Shopping? When you could be here with me?" Damon stood up as well and put his arms around me from behind. "Damon, we can't do this... I have a boyfriend, and you and Stefan agreed not talking to me anymore. That means no kissing," I said and turned around. He frowned. "What? Where did that come from?" I really didn't have time for this. "That doesn't matter. We can't do this. And I need to go, right now." I got out of his grip and walked down the stairs. Hopefully Damon had gone.

As I predicted, Caroline was waiting outside. "Hey, what took you so long?" she asked and tried looking behind my shoulder. I was praying to God that Damon was gone. "Oh, I just needed to put some things away, nothing more. Are we ready to go?" I asked and grabbed my bag. Caroline would be driving. "Sure, let's go!" We left the house and got out to Caroline's car. The trip to the mall wasn't long. 15 minutes by car, at the most. But still, Caroline knew how to use the time available. "Did you hear from Stefan today?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road. "No. Should I?" Again, I lied to my friend. But if I told her Stefan had been over, I had to tell her that he was going back to Italy, and why he was going back to Italy. And that would result in her knowing that I had been with Damon. Something that shouldn't happen. "He just said he needed to talk to you. He asked me if I knew where you were," she said and looked at me. "Well, I haven't talked to him," I said and looked out of the window. Why was it so necessary to lie to Caroline?

It was lovely, shopping with Caroline again. After two hours of shopping, we sat down at a small café to get a cup of coffee. Vampires drink coffee like crazy. It helps them keeping their bodies warm. Even though their bodies function pretty much like normal people, they're still colder than normal people. That's what coffee helps them with. "So what was it Damon wanted yesterday?" she asked and licked the froth off her cappuccino. "What? I told you, he just wanted to know more about my life in London. My boyfriend, my job, stuff like that. I said that earlier," I said and looked at my coffee. I felt really bad about lying to her, but it was necessary. "Elena, I know it's not like that. I really can't tell you why, but I know that is not what happened." She had already told me more than she should. I could feel it. "What? What have you talked to Damon about?" I asked. Did she know that I had been having a fling with Damon before I went to London? "Nothing... Elena, it doesn't matter. Just forget it, okay? Let's go home," she said and started looking for money to pay for the coffee. We paid for the coffee, and then Caroline drove me home. I couldn't help but wonder what she knew.

When I got home, Alaric and Jenna was home again. Hope sat in the middle of the living room with her toys and was playing. Alaric was watching her and sort of playing with her. Jenna was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Elena? Is that you?" Jenna yelled from the kitchen. "Yes! Am I home too late?" I asked and took my shoes off. "No, not at all! It's actually perfect timing. I'm almost done with tonight's special!" she said as I walked out in the kitchen. "Great." I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and put all of my shopping bags down. Then I went to the bathroom and did my hair in a ponytail. When I stepped into my room again, Damon was waiting for me. "Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked and took off my cardigan. "Stripping already? You're desperate!" he said and laughed. "Not funny, Damon. What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" I asked. "Your window was open. I wanted to talk about the thing you said earlier today. About me and Stefan not wanting to talk to you any more," he said and folded his arms. I sighed. "Could we not do this now?" I asked and sat down on my bed. I was tired after a long day of shopping. He sat down next to me and pushed me, so I was laying next to him. "This has to be now, Elena. So now we're cuddling, and you are going to tell me why you would get that stupid idea that none of us were going to talk to you," he said and started stroking my hair. I enjoyed it a bit too much. His other arm grabbed me tight. I felt safe, loved and relaxed in his arms. Like nothing in this world could harm me. Sadly, that wasn't the reality.

"Damon, why are you like this? All sweet and nice. And loving," I asked and turned around, so I could see his face. He stroked my cheek and let his fingertips touch my lips gently. "I asked you something else. And I asked you first," he whispered. He moved his body closer to mine. "Really? What are we, 5 years old?" I laughed and looked into his eyes. "No. I'm 150. What about you?" Suddenly he looked dead serious. I frowned and pulled away from him. "Why so serious? It was only a joke," I said. He shook his head. "My age isn't a joke, Elena. I'm old. But let's not talk about that. Why did you think Stefan and I didn't want to talk to you any more?"

"Elena, dinners ready!" Phew, saved by the bell. "You have to go, Damon. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I said and stood up. I took one step towards the door, but was stopped by him. He looked at me, cupped my face with his hands and kissed me, like I have never been kissed before. When the kiss ended he looked at me. "I hope this explains my behaviour," he said and then he was gone. Why did he have to be so mysterious all the time?

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy to see so many people has read this! But please do me a favour and send reviews! I really need them :) **


	4. Damon, the romantic vampire

Chapter 4: Damon, the romantic vampire

I didn't see Damon or Stefan for the next couple of weeks. I decided to keep away from them. I wasn't sure that Stefan was actually gone, even though I kind of hoped so. Italy was good for him. There wasn't anything keeping him in Mystic Falls, and now that he knew I had a thing for Damon, it wasn't good staying here. It just hurt him. Damon just didn't show up anywhere. I always made sure that my windows were closed, so he couldn't come in. And in the day time, I made sure to always be surrounded by people. I wasn't sure that was going to make him keep his distance, but it did. And that is how I managed to keep Damon and Stefan Salvatore out of my life for 2 weeks. It all got ruined two days before the Founders Day Party.

I wasn't really thinking about the Founders Day Party. Of course I had to show up, but I expected to just show up, say hey and then go home. I didn't buy a new dress either. I just planned using one of my old dresses. I didn't want to dress up for half an hour at a party. That plan got ruined two days before the party.

Caroline texted me to meet her at our old high school at the gym. I didn't really think about the weird spot – after all, I had told her that I wanted to see all of the old places in town. I just put on clothes, make-up, grabbed my bag and drove to Mystic Falls High School. It was a Friday and the clock said 17.30, so the students were far gone from the school. It was weird seeing the school again. I took my time and saw the whole school, before I went down to the gym. It was almost completely dark, except for the exit signs. If it hadn't been for them, I hadn't seen there was someone in the gym. One person was standing in the middle of the room, with his hands on his back. One person, too tall to be Caroline. One person, whose hair was too short and too dark to be Caroline. The one person, in the whole world, that I didn't want to see.

Right as I was about to turn around and walk away, music started playing. A song that brought back many memories.

"_May I have this dance, miss Gilbert?" I looked up and saw a smiling Damon right in front of me, with his hand reached out. He looked great tonight, wearing a smoking with a tie and everything. "Well, of course you may, Mr. Salvatore," I said and took his hand. Everyone was dressed up, even I. I stood up and he dragged me to the dance floor. A slow song started playing, just as we reached the middle of the floor. He smiled at me, and slipped his arm around my waist. "You can be really sweet when you want to, Damon. Do you know that?" I said. He discreetly pulled me closer to him. "Yes, I do know that. I just need to have the right girl, to be sweet," he said. We got closer. Our noses hit each other and our eyes was like glued together. "So, have you found that girl?" I asked. My heart was racing. "Indeed, I have." And then it happened. He kissed me for the first time. _

"Damon... What are you doing?" Suddenly he was standing right in front of me. "May I have this dance, miss Gilbert?" he asked, with a very charming smile and his hand reached out. My feelings was split. One part of me wanted to go on with his idea. Dancing with him, maybe even kissing him. And the other one wanted to slap his face and walk away. But what side should I go with? "Elena, this is where you're supposed to say 'well, of course you may, Mr. Salvatore'," he whispered. And then I made my choice. "Well, of course you may, Mr. Salvatore," I said and took his hand. He dragged me to the middle of the dance floor, and then pulled me close to him. "Why are you doing this, Damon?" I asked. "No talking about that now! You are ruining my surprise," he said and pulled me even closer. "Fine then... You can be really sweet when you want to, Damon," I said and smiled at him. "We need to skip forward." He suddenly stopped dancing, cupped my head and kissed me.

"So, Damon... Why are you doing this?" The song had ended and we had sat down on the floor. He had brought champagne and strawberries. I was sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest. His one arm was around my waist and the other was stroking my arm gently. I wish I could feel his heart beating, but it hadn't been beating for years. "Well, do I have to have a reason to treat my favourite girl?" he said and kissed my ear. "It's you, so yeah. You always have a reason to do stuff like this," I said and grabbed a strawberry. "Let me." He took the strawberry and fed me with it. Oh, how romantic. "Well, okay, maybe there is a reason," he said and smiled at me. "Tell me." I was being curious. This wasn't how Damon usually acted. He stood up and dragged me with him. "Elena Gilbert, would you like to go to the Founder's Day party with me?" he asked while having both of my hands in his.

"Damon, are you serious?" I asked. "Yup, totally serious. Please say yes, Elena," he said and tighten the grip around my hands. "Well... Okay, yes, I would like to go with you," I said with a great smile. He kissed me again. "I need to break up with my boyfriend... Or else this cannot keep going on," I said and looked at him. He didn't say anything. "You do what you need to do, Elena... I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" he kissed me on the forehead and disappeared.

"Caroline, you need to help me. I need a dress for the Founder's party!" After Damon had disappeared, as the mysterious man he is, I drove home. I was the only one home, so I just went to my room, and started searching for a dress. But I quickly realised that all the dresses I had in Mystic Falls, wasn't good enough. Not now that I had a date. I wanted to look good for Damon. "Well, then let's go shopping. I'm guessing you said yes," she said and laughed. "What? You knew about this?" I asked and sat down on my bed. "Yeah? Remember who asked you to go to the school, silly." I had totally forgot about why I had been at the high school. I just remembered being with Damon. "That's right... Uhm, meet you at the mall in two hours?" I said. "Sure. We'll find you something good." I hung up and started looking through my contacts. I had to breakup with Adam, after finding out I still had feelings for Damon. Strong feelings.

"Hey, honey," Adam said, when he answered the phone. I already felt bad about the thing I was about to do. "Hey... Uhm... Adam, I have something I need to tell you." I had no idea how I should tell him. I had already decided to leave the Damon part out. I didn't want to hurt him more than necessary. "That doesn't sound good. Go on," he said. He was quiet. "We can't be together any more... I'm breaking up with you," I said and hung up. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I felt empty. Adam and I had been together for a long time and we had a really good relationship. I just loved Damon more than I loved Adam. And then I started crying.

"You okay?" Once again, Damon surprised me, by showing up next to me. "You just can't keep away from me, can you?" I asked and swept away the tears. "And why should I?" he asked and put his arm around me. "I don't know. Maybe because Stefan might not be completely okay with this," I said and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Why are you talking about Stefan? He is back in Italy and he isn't coming back," he said and started stroking my hair. "I know, but... Are you sure that he's in Italy?" He raised both his eyebrows. "Why shouldn't he be? Do you think he's still here?" I shrugged my shoulders and laid down on the bed. "I don't know. I'm kind of afraid he is. And if he is, he is going to notice us. And then we'll hurt him even more. I don't want to hurt him, Damon," I said when he laid down next to me.

"I don't want you to think about him any more, Elena... I feel pretty bad about being in love with my brothers ex girlfriend. I feel even more bad, because I have been in love with you, for a very long time. So please, don't talk about him. Don't think about him. Can't it just be us?" He looked tormented. "Yes, sorry... But I still care about Stefan. He's my friend... Look, Damon, I'm sorry. Never mind," I said and put my head on his chest. His hand started stroking my hair, almost automatic. "So, how long time have we got? I'm guessing you have somewhere to be," he whispered. I could feel a kiss on my hair. "I agreed meeting Caroline in two hours," I said and closed my eyes. It was nice, feeling his fingers through my hair. "So we've got some time for one of my favourite activities." I guessed he used his vampire speed. The next second he was on top of me, pressing his lips against mine. I smiled and put my arms around my neck. This was also one of my favourite activities.

"Okay, blue or red?" I held up two dresses. Caroline and I had been shopping for a dress for almost two hours. "Well, Damon would obviously like the red one best. I mean, it shows everything. But the blue one is more classy. Fits you a bit better," Caroline said, looking back and forth between the two dresses. "So, the blue one it is!" I said and put the red back on the hanger. I paid for the dress and we walked to the coffee shop we sat at the day before. "So, are you looking forward to being Damon's date to the party?" Caroline asked. "Well, yes, but... Caroline, you told me Stefan and Damon didn't wanted to talk to me any more. It doesn't really seem like that's true," I said, while we were waiting for our coffees. "Elena, don't go there. What I told you is true. But I really can't tell you what it is. Please, don't go there," she said. I frowned. "What is it that you're hiding from me? I want to know, Caroline!" She grabbed my head with both hands and made sure I looked into her eyes. "I never said anything about this, forget this conversation." She compelled me. And since I am too stupid to wear vervain, it worked. I forgot everything.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, to those 3 persons who has done this! I know there's a lot of Delena in this, but I hope it's okay!**


	5. Founder's day

Chapter 5: Founder's day

Finally the day of the founder's day's party came. The first part of the day I spend with Jenna, Alaric and Hope. We ate breakfast together, and later I sat and played with Hope. Of course they were also going to the party tonight, and they knew I had a date. I just didn't mention who that date was. Jenna didn't knew anything about all the vampire stuff, but she did knew about Stefan and Damon. That Stefan was my ex boyfriend, and that I once had a fling with Damon. I feared her reaction wouldn't be great. Alaric knew everything. He was actually kind of friends with Damon. But I didn't think he would be too keen on the idea of Damon and I together.

That's why I asked Alaric, Jenna and Hope to drive without me. Damon would drive me to the party. If I was lucky, they wouldn't notice Damon and me at the party. Then I could enjoy my night with Damon, without worrying about anything else.

I started getting ready at 17.00. Damon had promised to pick me up at 19.00, so I had two hours to get ready. I started by taking a long bath. Doing all the girly stuff, like shaving my legs and putting stuff in my hair, to make it look pretty. It was nice, not having to hurry. While my hair was drying, I applied make-up. Luckily I had brought almost all of my make-up from London. I had fun, doing my make-up. When I was done, I started doing my hair. I curled it and did it in some advanced style. Then it was time to put on the dress. To be honest, it looked good. I felt ready to be Damon's date. I knew he liked when girls dressed up and I wanted to make him happy.

I ate a little bit before Damon came. And then I just watched television, until the doorbell rang. I turned off the TV, grabbed my purse and opened the door. Damon was standing outside, looking amazing. As soon as he saw me, his eyes filled with love and desire. "I wish we didn't have to go to that party..." he mumbled and stepped inside. "I wish we could just go to my place and have a night full of kissing and loving." I laughed. "Damon, we have to go. We can't just stay at home," I said. He took my hand and kissed it. "You look amazing, Elena," he said and took my other hand. I couldn't help but blush. "You're so sweet, Damon," I said. He shrugged. "That's because it's you," he said. We walked outside, where his car was waiting. He opened the door for me and then got in himself. All the way to the Lockwood manor, I had the feeling that he looked more at me, than the road.

I felt proud, walking through the front doors with Damon. He was being a perfect gentleman. Before we walked in, he offered me his arm. We walked in like that, knowing that many people was staring. I didn't see Jenna and Alaric, so I guessed they were somewhere else. Phew. No awkward looks from the people who practically were my parents. One face was looking at me, though, that I really didn't want to be here. "What is Stefan doing here?" I asked Damon, when we walked towards the alcohol table. "I don't know. Enjoying the party, I guess. Please, Elena, forget about him. Just think about us," he said and handed me a glass of champagne. I took a sip and looked around the room. There was a lot of faces I knew. Tyler was here, with some dark haired girl, Caroline was here with a very good looking boy, Matt was here with April Young and Stefan was here with a blonde girl. At least he wasn't here alone.

"You want to dance?" Damon asked when we got to the room, where people was dancing. Modern music was playing and almost all of the young people was out dancing. "Sure," I said. He took my glass of champagne and put it at a table, next to his own. Then he took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. We had fun, dancing. I almost forgot everything about Stefan, who mysteriously followed us around. I felt happy when a slow song started. I loved dancing with Damon. He had had decades to learn how to dance. And he had used that time. "Well, this is romantic," he whispered, as we got closer to each other. "Indeed it is. I told you, you can be romantic," I said and put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head up against mine. Our noses hit each other. "I really want to kiss you, but Stefan is watching," I whispered and looked into his eyes. "Never mind my brother, Elena. Go ahead and kiss me," he said and smiled. I pressed my lips against his, and felt the butterflies in my tummy. We danced for a long time. Damon was a vampire, so he never became tired. But I did. "Damon, you want to go and get some air?" I said. He nodded and we walked outside.

The night looked beautiful. We walked across the small bridge and sat down on a bench, near the lake. "I'm really glad you invited me," I said, as we looked at the lake. The calm water was reflecting the beautiful moon and stars. "I'm really happy you said yes," he said and looked at me with a charming smile. "How should I have been able to say no?" I asked. He shrugged and cupped my head with his hands. "I hope you won't say no to this." And then he kissed me. "Why would I say no to that?" I asked with a smile. He shrugged. "I really care about you, Elena. I really do," he said and suddenly looked really serious. "Well, I really care about you too... I thought you knew that," I said, and leaned against him. "I do know. But it's always nice hearing you say it," he said and smiled at me. I laughed.

We walked back to the house, when somebody bumped into me. I heard the sound of a glass breaking, and felt it going into the left side of my body. I think Damon heard it too, 'cause he compelled the person to walk away and then looked at my body. "That doesn't look too good," he said and frowned. "It doesn't feel too good. It hurts like hell," I said and looked at it. My dress was ruined and I would get a big scar from the wound. "Here." Damon bit his own wrist and held it up. One of the perks of having a vampire friend. Their blood heals humans. "Are you sure, Damon?" I asked and looked at his bloody wrist. "Yes, come on, drink!" he said. I grabbed his arm and started drinking his blood. He moaned slightly and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his arm against my mouth and put the other one around my waist.

Damon drove me home afterwards. Or, that is what I thought he did. I fell asleep in the car, and when I woke up, he was carrying me into the Salvatore boarding house. "Damon? What are you doing?" I said and looked at him. He smiled at me and walked through the door. "I'm just taking you home. To my home," he said and started walking up the stairs. "Okay, then..." I said, when he carefully put me down on the bed. "Now, let me help you get this off," he said and looked at my dress. I sat up and let him unzip my dress. "Damon, where is this going?" I asked, when he threw my dress on the floor and started stroking my belly. "Why are you asking, Elena?" he whispered and kissed my neck. "Because I want to know... I don't want to be another one of your bimbo's," I said and tried getting him to look into my eyes, instead of my body. "What, where's this coming from? Why are you saying this?" he said and frowned. Finally he stopped looking at my body and looked at me instead. "I just don't want to be hurt... This time my feelings for you are... Stronger." I tried looking away from his blue eyes, but it was impossible. "Elena, I love you. Okay? I'm not going to hurt you. Do I have to remind you that it was you who left me the last time? Why do you think I would do the same against you?" I suddenly felt bad.

_I woke up next to Damon. I had been staying at the Salvatore Boarding house for almost 2 weeks. Stefan had gone, as soon as I broke up with him, and then I just couldn't keep away from Damon. We had spend the most of the night kissing and cuddling. No sex at all, just kissing and cuddling. But when I woke up that morning, something had changed. I wanted to leave, at once! But how do you sneak out, when it's a vampire you're trying to leave? You really can't. Unless that vampire is dead of course. I quickly forgot that thought. I couldn't kill Damon. He meant too much to me. So I tried sneaking out. I grabbed my clothes and went downstairs. I already had my underwear on, so I quickly put on the rest, grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I quickly got in my car and started driving. I drove until I reached the airport, and got a room in a hotel. At 8.00 next morning, I was on a plane, on my way to London. _

"Elena? Please answer," Damon said and looked concerned at me. "I'm sorry, Damon, it was stupid. I was just insecure," I said and kissed him. He didn't need more persuasion. He opened my bra and quickly got me naked. "I feel a bit cheated, Damon. I think you need to loose some of that clothes!" I said and grabbed his tie. He raised one eyebrow and ripped his shirt open. "Well, then help me." And so I did. "God, you're beautiful," he said and stroked my arm. I smiled at him and dragged his head towards mine. "Are you sure you want to go this far, Elena?" he asked and brushed away some hair from my face. "Yes... I'm sure." And it happened.

"You. Are. Amazing." Damon rolled over and put his arms around me. I laughed. "I just want to stay in bed and do this all over," he said and kissed my torso. "Well, then I have to tell Jenna and Alaric that I'm staying at a friends. I will be back." I stood up and put on underwear and Damon's shirt. I buttoned the top of it and went downstairs to get my cellphone. But someone was waiting downstairs for me. He quickly got to me, and compelled me. "Don't say anything." And then I got kidnapped.


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

-Damon's point of view

"Elena, are you coming back in bed?" I yelled and looked at the watch next to my bed. She had been gone for too long now. I turned on my vampire hearing and couldn't hear her heart beating. Shit. I quickly got out of bed and put on some underwear. She had my shirt. When I got downstairs I found her purse and cellphone on the floor. She wouldn't just go without her purse. My car was still outside, so she couldn't just have gone. I quickly found my cellphone and tried calling Stefan.

"What do you want, Damon? Talk about how you got the girl?" he sounded tired. "She's gone, Stefan. Someone took Elena," I said, ignoring what he had said. "Are you sure she didn't just left you? Again. I mean, she did it once, why not twice?" he asked. I sighed. "Because her clothes are here, her purse and cellphone is here. She didn't have any car here, and mine's still here. She wouldn't just leave in her underwear and my shirt." Okay, maybe not the best thing to tell her ex boyfriend, and my brother. "Okay then. But where on earth could she be?" That was actually a good question. I had no idea what so ever who could have kidnapped her. "I don't know. I really have no idea , Stefan," I said and looked at her purse. "I'm coming over... We'll find her." And then he hung up. I put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt while I was waiting for Stefan. I couldn't stop thinking about Elena. What if she weren't okay? I didn't get much time to think about possible persons who could've taken her. Stefan rang the doorbell.

"Hello brother," he said and stepped inside. "Hey... So, what do we do?" I said and poured bourbon for us. "Well, who could've wanted to take her? Besides me, of course," he said and sat down on the couch. "Well, I don't know. I mean, she hasn't been in Mystic Falls for two years. How many enemies could she have here?" I said and frowned. "I don't know. Is there any possibility there could be someone from London here in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked. I all of sudden knew who it was. "Her boyfriend. Or, ex boyfriend. She dumped him today because... Yeah, her and I, you know," I said and looked at him. He nodded. "Well, let's go find this guy."

But right as we stepped out the door, Alaric stood there. "Where's Elena, boys?" he asked and looked at us. We looked at each other. "We're on our way to find her," I said. "And why does she need to be found?" Alaric asked. He didn't sound happy. "Well, because her ex boyfriend decided to kidnap her..." Stefan said and walked past Alaric. "Damon! How could you not take care of her!" Alaric said. He was indeed very angry. "She's not 17 any more, Alaric. She's 20 now, she can take care of her self. She doesn't need a bodyguard any more," I said and walked past him. We wasted time, talking to Alaric, when we could be looking for Elena. "I'm coming with you! I have the responsibility for her." And that's why Alaric joined our little rescue mission.

We had been driving around for an hour, when I got a text message. An address and a short message. "I will drain her to the very last drop, if you don't show up." I felt sick. "I think I know where she is," I said and handed the phone to Alaric. "Then go! We have to save her," Alaric said.

"You had sex with Elena tonight," Stefan said, while we were driving. I tried hanging on to my stone face, even though I was surprised. Why was he asking me this? And why right now? Alaric was sitting in the back of the car, with a very sharp stake. "Why are you talking about this, right now, Stefan?" I asked and kept my eyes on the road. I really didn't want to talk about the amazing night I had just spent with Elena. Maybe that was the last night I got to spend with her. "Oh, I just thought Alaric would like to know it. You said her clothes were at the boarding house. So, she's naked?" Stefan said. I felt like this was going in a wrong direction. "No. She's wearing underwear and my shirt," I said quietly. I didn't want Alaric to hear this. "Maybe you should have brought her one of your sweatshirts or something, Damon. After all, she's your girl now, right?" Stefan kept on going. He didn't want to stop talking about Elena. "I'm way ahead of you," I said and pointed at the bag in the back, "and yes. She's my girl now." Stefan looked like he could kill someone. I guess he never fully recovered from their breakup. He didn't seem like it.

"_Damon, where are we going?" Elena was sitting next to me, blindfolded. She was smiling. "If I tell you, it won't be much of a surprise, right?" I said and looked at her. We were in the car, driving towards her surprise birthday party. 18 years old. I tried not to think about the age difference between us. "Can't you just tell me?" she said and tried taking the blindfold off. "No! Noo peaking, Elena, that's cheating!" I said and grabbed her hands. "Okay then... Can't we just stop driving for a minute, I'm getting car sick," she said and grabbed my thumb. "Okay then... But no peaking!" I said and stopped the car in the side of the road. There was no one around us. We were at the countryside. She stepped out of the car and enjoyed the fresh air. I walked to her side and slipped my arm around her waist. She wasn't wearing her vervain necklace. "Okay, you can see, I'll just compel you to forget, okay?" I said and untied the blindfold. She looked around and smiled at me. "Thanks Damon," she said and rested her head against my chest. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me. "Elena, I need to do this. I know it's not right, because you're with Stefan and all, but I'm too selfish..." She frowned and looked at me. "Damon, what are you..." I kissed her. It was exactly what I imagined it would be like. The taste of her lips was sweet. I felt the butterflies in my stomach go wild, when she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I never wanted to let go of her again. But I had to. Stefan and Caroline had prepared a big party, and she couldn't miss it. Even though I just wanted to take her home. "Damon... Please don't compel me. I want to remember this kiss. Please." She was begging me. I felt divided. Of course I didn't want to compel her – especially not when she was begging me not to. But on the other hand, she was dating Stefan, and she wasn't suppose to know about my feelings for her. "Please, Damon," she said and kissed me again. "Okay..." I whispered and kissed her. I enjoyed every second of it. _

I had never been so worried in all of my life. Even when Katherine was being forced into the burning church. My feelings for Elena, was much stronger than what I felt for Katherine back then.

-Elena's point of view

"Well, I see your two boyfriends are coming to rescue you. This ought to be fun." Adam laughed. He had made sure I couldn't go anywhere. I felt naked, only wearing my underwear and Damon's shirt. "I don't have two boyfriends, Adam. I have none, right as the moment. I dumped you earlier today, remember?" I said and tried getting free from the ropes, binding me to the chair I was sitting on. He swung his hand and hit me across the face. I had learned that Adam wasn't a human any more. He was a vampire. A new one.

I had been in the back of his car for a very long time, and then he had dragged me into this abandoned warehouse and tied me to a chair. And then he had drained two people in front of me. "Now, who of your boyfriends are most in love with you? Stefan or Damon?" he said and looked at his cellphone. "Oh well, let's text both of them." I had seen vampires text before – it looks crazy. They often use their vampire speed, and doesn't even have to look at the screen. "Now, while we wait at them, let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" He put his cellphone back into his pocket and grabbed a knife from a table. "Adam, why are you doing this?" I asked and felt the fear. If he started cutting in me, I would bleed. And Stefan and Damon had told me about the cravings for blood, when you're a new vampire. "I travelled all the way from London to Mystic Falls to be your date tonight. I wanted to give you this, tonight," he said and showed me a small box, containing a ring. "For how long have you been a vampire?" I asked and looked at the blood dripping from his mouth. "Why do you care? You dumped me, after almost 2 years together. We were the perfect couple, and you gave up on me! How could you do that?!" He was mad. I had hurt his feelings. "Because I have found somebody else... I'm sorry, Adam," I said and looked at the knife in his hand. It didn't look nice.

"You're going to be sorry, when I kill you!" he said and came closer. How did I ever fall in love with this guy? "Adam, don't do something stupid," I said. He fnorted. "I do whatever I want. I'm a vampire," he said and put the knife on my wrist. "Are you ready to die?" And then he started cutting.

"Elena! Are you okay?" I recognized Damon's voice. "I'm here, Damon!" It came out as nothing but a whisper. My arms were bleeding badly, and Adam had the knife against my throat. "Yes, call him here! Then he can watch you die, right before his eyes," Adam said and pressed the knife against my throat. Damon's shirt was ruined. It had my blood on it, and Adam had cut through the sleeves. I had to replace the shirt. Why was I thinking about Damon's shirt? That wasn't really the time for that kind of thinking. "She's here, Damon! Come on and save your little slut," Adam said. Damon was standing about 5 metres away from us, and looked tormented by the sight of me. "I'm sorry about your shirt," I whispered and tried smiling. "Why the hell are you thinking about my shirt right now, Elena?" Damon said and looked at Adam. "One more step, and I will kill her," Adam said, "or maybe, I'll just do it now!" I heard Damon screaming 'no' before Adam pressed the knife into my throat and everything turned black.

**So I hope you all liked this chapter – maybe a bit short, but I hope it's okay :) Merry Christmas! **


	7. Brave new world

Chapter 7: Brave new world

-Damon's point of view

My whole world stopped, when I saw Adam kill Elena. My emotions were going crazy. The strongest emotion, though, was being angry. In a few seconds, I got to Adam and snapped his neck. He was a new vampire, and it didn't seem like he had learned about all the perks. Alaric gave me his stake and I quickly killed Adam for good. But the damage was done. I bit my wrist and tried feeding Elena my blood, even though I knew she was already dead. We untied the ropes and put her on the floor. I felt tears in my eyes. She was still wearing my shirt, even though it was full of her blood. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She felt cold.

"How could you let this happen to her?!" Stefan screamed and started attacking me. I quickly pressed him up against a wall. "SHUT UP!" I yelled and snapped his neck. I didn't need to hear that this was my fault. The love of my life was dead, a few hours before I had made love to her, for the very first time. Alaric watched me as I returned to Elena's body. I closed her eyes and lifted her lifeless body. "Let's go home, Alaric..." I whispered and walked to the door. I wasn't ready to bury her yet. I hadn't said my goodbye yet. "I'll drive," he said and picked up Stefan's body. It wouldn't be long before he woke up and hopefully had calmed a bit down.

All the way home I had Elena's head in my lap. I couldn't stop stroking her beautiful hair. Alaric didn't say anything. He just focused on driving. As soon as we got home, I carried her to my bed and put her down. I took off my jeans and shirt and laid next to Elena. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I didn't want to. So I just looked at her. And then I started noticing something. Her body wasn't smelling. She wasn't decomposing. It was almost two hours ago she was killed. She should have started decomposing by now. Why wasn't she? And suddenly I felt like screaming and dancing. I remembered the Founder's Party. She fed on my blood. She wasn't dead! She was going to come back! I quickly got my ruined shirt off her and washed her arms and neck. The scars would disappear when she awoke as a vampire. Then I got her under the cover and hurried downstairs to fetch her purse and cellphone. Alaric had put Stefan in his room, and he wouldn't be alive for the next couple of hours.

When I got back to my room, Elena was awake. She looked scared. "Damon, what happened? Did you save me?" she asked and felt her arms. The scars were gone. So was the one on her neck. "Elena... Do you remember what happened at the party?" I said and sat down next to her. "I drank your blood... I'm... Damon, don't say I'm a vampire," she looked afraid. I smiled vaguely. "Yes, you are," I said and went to draw the curtains for the window. She didn't have a daylight ring, and the sun would be up in a couple of hours. "I can't be a vampire... I'm dead!" she said and looked at her arms. "Elena, look at me!" I said and grabbed her arms, "you're a vampire, and you're gonna get through this. Don't worry, I have your back." She looked miserable. "Now, I'm going to get you a blood bag, so you can complete the transformation, and then I'm going to find you a daylight ring. I know a witch in this area," I said and looked at her. She nodded slightly. Then I kissed her cheek and went downstairs once again. I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and went back upstairs to her. She was still sitting in the bed, looking straight forward. "Here," I said and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it in disgust. "Do I really have to do this, Damon?" she asked. "Well, I can get you a person instead, if you want. Then you can drink it straight from the vein." I said and shrugged. "No! I'll just take this... Thank you," she said and opened it. She put her mouth to the bag and started drinking. I sat next to her and couldn't take my eyes of her.

She finished the bag and looked at me with blood dripping from her mouth. God, she looked sexy. "How will I ever get used to this, Damon?" she asked and gave me the empty bag. I smirked. "It'll come to you. I'm here, okay? I went through this many years ago, and now I can help you get through it," I said and licked the blood of her mouth. I kept my face close to hers and stroked her cheek. She looked into my eyes, and the fear slowly started disappearing. "Is it inappropriate if I kiss you right now?" I whispered. "No... Not at all," she said and looked at my lips. "Good." I placed one hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was somehow different from when she was a human. She seemed a lot more passionate. I felt her desire. And I have never done anything as hard, as rejecting her. "Elena... You need sleep. Do you need more blood?" I asked and raised my eyebrows, while looking into her eyes. "But I want you, Damon," she said. All of sudden, she wasn't confused and afraid. She was longing for me, and I felt it. "I promise, tomorrow we will make love where ever and whenever you want to. But right now you need sleep, and you need a daylight ring. And that is what I'm going to get for you," I said and made her lie down. "Fine..." she said and turned to the side, "will you come cuddle with me until I'm asleep?" She looked at me with begging eyes. She was so hard to resist. "I just need to make a phone call, then I'll come, okay?" I said. She nodded and took off her bra. She just had to make me suffer.

First, I made sure Stefan was okay. He was still in his room, and still not awake. And then I called the witch. "Well, hello, Damon. Long time since I've heard from you. I'm guessing you're needing something," she said, when she picked up the phone. "That's right... I need a daylight ring, as quick as possible. It's for this beautiful girl," I said and looked at the door to my room. I really wanted to get the conversation over with, so I could go back to Elena. "Well, you turned someone? Tell me something, Damon. Do you love her?" If my heart was still beating, it would've been going crazy at that moment. "Yes... I really do," I said truthfully. "Well, since this girl actually means something to you, I'll agree doing it. Come pick it up in two hours." YES! I felt the relief. "Thank you, so much!" I said. "And Damon? Good luck with the girl." Then she hung up.

I put my cell on the table in my room and took off my clothes. Elena was naked, so why couldn't I be? She looked at me with a happy look, when I slipped under the cover and opened my arm. She cuddle into me and I hugged her. "I love you, Elena," I said and buried my head in her hair. It smelled so good. She didn't answer. When I looked at her, she was already sleeping. I smiled and stroke her back.

**So I know, this is a very short chapter, but I thought it fitted pretty good here :) I haven't been able to upload all day, due to servers being down. But here's another chapter! **


	8. Learning to be a vampire

Chapter 8: Learning to be a vampire

-Elena's point of view

When I woke up, Damon wasn't next to me. I sat up in the bed and looked at the nearest watch. It was almost noon. I had been sleeping for a long time, and I felt hungry. Had Damon even been here? I stood up and suddenly felt a lot different than I used to. I felt more elegant. Like I suddenly weight half of what I used to weight. All scars and injuries I had ever had, was gone. My skin was perfect. I still felt dirty after being kidnapped and made vampire. So I took off my panties and went to Damon's bathroom. It was more than just modern. All of the tiles were black and the shower looked advanced with loads of buttons and things to adjust. Luckily he also had a totally normal tub. I filled it with water – I knew Damon and Stefan wasn't in need of money, put a bit soap in it to make foam and let my self sit down in the warm water. It felt relaxing. It felt like all of my past was washed away from my skin. Adam was being washed away. I closed my eyes and let my head go under the surface.

I enjoyed the silence underneath the water. Slowly I opened my water and expected the soap water to sting, but it didn't. I saw as clear as I would have done normally. I smiled and tried using my vampire hearing. And it worked. I heard Damon and Stefan talking to each other. "You let him kill her! And you killed me! You let that bastard kill the love of my life! How could you, Damon!?" Stefan was yelling and I heard Damon getting pushed to the wall. Oh shit, they were having a fight. "She's okay, Stefan!" Damon said, struggling to breath. I quickly got out of the water and put on underwear and one of Damon's shirts. Maybe not the best thing to put on, when I was going to convince Stefan everything was okay. I opened the door and went down the stairs. I screamed as the sun burned on my skin. Both of the boys turned their heads towards me and Damon used his vampire speed to get out of Stefan's grip, and got me out of the sun. "Here. Put this on." He placed a small and beautiful ring on my finger. It had the same stone as Damon's daylight ring. "Thank you," I said and smiled at him.

"Elena... You're alive." Stefan's voice was small and almost a whisper. He looked at me like he couldn't believe his eyes. "Yes... I am," I said and smiled at him. Damon slipped his arm around my waist. Stefan looked like he could kill someone. He actually looked like he could kill him self. "But, how? Who did you feed on?" he asked and I looked at Damon. Damon had saved my life. "Damon. Some one stabbed me with a champagne glass at the Founder's party. So Damon healed me," I said and touched where the wound had been. My skin had healed perfectly. No scars. "I think I better be off... I'll see you, Elena. Italy's calling." I nodded and watched him leave out the door. Damon put his other arm around me, and kissed my forehead. "Then we're all alone again," he said and put both his arms around me, as he turned me towards him. I smiled at him and looked at the beautiful ring on my finger. "Where did you get this so fast, Damon?" I asked and looked into his icy blue eyes. He smirked and stroke my chin. "I have this good friend, who happens to be a witch. And as soon as she heard I actually find someone whom I love, she agreed to making you a daylight ring," he said and took my hand. He looked at the ring. It fitted perfectly on my finger. "You love me?" I asked and looked at him, anticipation lighting from my eyes. "I do, Elena. I really, really love you," he said and cupped my head with his hands. "I love you too," I whispered and felt his kiss on my lips. "But I have to go back to London..." It blurted out of me. I have absolutely no idea where it came from. He frowned and all of sudden all of the lights in his eyes disappeared.

"We did what we did, and now you're just leaving? Well, that's great! Then go, I don't care," he said and turned away from me. "Damon..." I tried, but he interrupted me. "No. Go, Elena. Just go. I'm bad for you, any ways," he said and walked up the stairs. And I started feeling angry. I walked out the front door, and started walking home. I was still wearing his shirt and my underwear. No shoes, no pants.

As soon as I got home, I packed my stuff, put on some real clothes and called Damon. "I'm sorry, Damon. I really am," I said as I opened my laptop. I needed flight tickets. "Don't say any thing, Elena. I overreacted, sorry. I just never thought you of all people was going to leave me. Are you going home soon?" he asked. He really did sound sad. "Yes... My flight takes off at 22.00 tonight. Are you coming to see my off?" I asked and bought the tickets. I had things I needed to do in London. I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls. "Yeah... I'll be there," he said and hung up. I looked at my cellphone, and couldn't help but cry a bit.

Jenna and Alaric understood my decision. I told them about me and Damon (Alaric already knew, somehow) and told them why I had to go back to London. But when I walked to my room again, Damon was there, waiting for me. "Okay, so... Let me have the day, to show you why you need to stay here," he said and looked at me with hope. Anticipation. I looked at the packed bag at my bed, then back at him. "Please, Elena. I need to do this," he said and put his hands on my shoulders. I sighed. "You have until 21..." I said and couldn't help but feel happy, when he smiled at me. "I'll take your bag, we're going to the boarding house first," he said, and grabbed my bag. Suddenly I feared I had made the wrong decision. "Come on, Elena. I'll meet you around the corner, then we'll run. I haven't told you how to use your vamp speed yet," he said and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, before he disappeared with my bag. I sighed, once again, rolled my eyes, and went downstairs. "I'm going out to meet some friends. Don't know when I'll be back," I yelled as I put on my blue converse. Maybe I should have mentioned I didn't know if I was coming back? "Sure, see you later!" Jenna yelled from the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders and went out the door.

Damon was waiting for me, at the corner of the street, exactly as he promised. When he saw me, he gave me his usual smirk and suddenly looked like someone had turned a light on behind his eyes. He looked happy to see me. "Now, let's run. Do you want to try first? I'm right behind you," he said, with a glimpse in his eye. "Sure..." I said and tried running. It felt amazing. Every tree, every fence, every obstacle just moved to the side. Everything just flowed into colours, as I ran towards my goal – the Salvatore boarding house. It didn't take long to get there. A few seconds, and I was standing right in front of the front door. Damon was right next to me. "You like it?" he asked and stepped inside. I nodded. "It was actually pretty amazing," I said and followed him into the boarding house. "Now, first of all, I'll put your bag in my room. And then I have to teach you what it's like to feed of people. You need to learn that, before you go back to London," he said and started walking up the stairs. "Okay..." I said and sat down on the couch. It would take some time, getting used to being a vampire. Of course, Damon would help me, but he wasn't coming with me to London. I hadn't been a vampire for more than 24 hours, before I had to take care of my self. Good luck, Elena.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked, when he came back. I shrugged. "Do I have any choice?" I asked and stood up. "Nope. Now, I will go get us a meal. You just stay here," he said and disappeared out the door. I sighed and sat down again. I looked at the fire, dancing in the hearth. How long was I suppose to wait for him? To be honest, I just wanted to return to London. I felt wrong about what had happen between Damon and I. Especially since Stefan knew, and was hurt. Once again I had ruined their relationship. That's why I had to go back to London. If I stopped talking to both brothers, they might just start to bond again. I had to live my, all of sudden, eternal life, without Damon and Stefan. It just wasn't fair. I had promised Damon to give him the day. But after today, I would be gone, and this time I wouldn't go back.

"Here you go." Damon pushed a girl inside. She looked frightened, but she didn't say a word. She was at my age. Not a day older than 20. Damon took her by the arm and walked towards me. "Now, you know the position. You've fed from someone before," he said, with a glimpse in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. He forced her to sit on the couch next to me and sat down on the other side of her. "Damon, I can't," I said and looked at her. I couldn't just harm her. "Elena, you may not be here when you're ready to learn this. We have to speed up the learning, and you have got to feed, right now," he said and nodded towards the girl. I sighed. "I guess you're right," I said and looked at her. "Now, compel her first. Tell her it isn't going to hurt. You just have to mean what you say," Damon said and never moved his eyes off me. I nodded and looked into the girl's eyes. "This isn't going to hurt. Don't scream," I said. She nodded and I gently pulled away her hair. Her neck was right in front of me, and extremely tempting. I felt my eyes changing. Damon was here to stop me, if I went too far. He would help me. I felt my fangs grow out, as I bit into her neck. The blood tasted amazing. I grabbed her and I sucked as hard I could. I wanted more. I could feel her heartbeat, her pulse. I felt her body getting weak. "Elena, you can stop now," I heard Damon say. I didn't want to stop. I felt my head getting pulled away by Damon. "That's enough, sweety," he said and put a band aid on the girl's neck. "I want more," I said, feeling the lust in my body. He smirked and used his vampire speed to get the girl away. "Then take some from me," he said and smirked. I didn't hesitate. I sat on his lap and went straight for the neck. He let out a moan and pulled me closer. His blood was somehow different. And it was different drinking from him. I felt attracted to him. I wanted him. Not just his blood. Even though that was amazing. Sweet, hot and arousing. I felt him getting aroused as well. His hands started taking my jacket off and going for my bra. I pulled away from his neck and ripped his t-shirt. I wasn't patient enough to take it off. I ripped his jeans and looked at his groin. I hadn't felt so aroused ever before. Not with Matt or Stefan. But I did with Damon.

"I want you, Elena," he said and turned us around. He was on top of me and started taking off my clothes. He placed a trail of kisses down my neck, all the way to my panties. I felt my eyes changing back to normal and made him kiss my mouth. He licked the last blood off my lips and pulled away from me. "We shouldn't be doing this. You're going home tonight," he said and looked at me. I sighed. "You're right..." I said and tried fighting my desire to him. He was right, but I didn't really care. I put my arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes. He frowned, sighed and kissed me again. Surprised I followed his lead and enjoyed our kiss. Damon had had over 150 years at practising his kissing techniques. He hadn't wasted those years.

And all of sudden, he wasn't there any more. He was up against the wall and looked at me. He looked tormented. "I can't do this, Elena. Not if you're leaving," he said. The wound on his neck was healed and only a few blood stains was left. I sighed and stood up. "It's okay, Damon. Let's move on with today's lessons," I said and smiled at him. He nodded.

**So I'm thrilled that the views counting is at 1,993! That's crazy! But I really want to have some reviews. Only 5 people has reviewed this story, and I really need to hear your opinions on this. So please review, then I'll be even more thrilled! **

**Thank you for everything!**


	9. One night

Chapter 9: One night

Most of the day, was spent on teaching me being a vampire. We used Stefan's room to practice attacking people. We pushed all of his furniture to the sides of the room, and had a lot of space to practice. At first, I was shy. I didn't really want to attack Damon with the plastic stakes we were using. But after being thrown to the floor five times, with Damon on top of me, I started getting the hang of it. Next thing he taught me how to use my vampire speed, and how to make people not notice. Then we practised compelling. Damon found another girl, whom he asked me to feed on afterwards. Again he helped me stop, before the girl would die. And then we went to The Grill to get some food, before returning to the Salvatore boarding house, for more attack practice.

But when it was night time, Damon asked me to wait in the living room, while he went upstairs. He poured me a glass of bourbon for the waiting. He had taught me it helped control the cravings. I sat down on the couch, when the doorbell rang. "You mind getting that, Elena?" Damon yelled from upstairs. I frowned and went to the door. It was a normal mail man, with a big package. "I have this for Elena Gilbert," he said and handed me the package and a letter. I took the package and he left again. "Uhm, Damon?" I yelled and put the package on the table. "Open the letter," he said. I grabbed the letter. It said 'Elena' with Damon's beautiful handwriting. I frowned and opened it. Before reading it, I looked at his handwriting. It was clear that he had been schooled in 1864. I had never thought he would have such a beautiful handwriting.

_You've worked hard today. It's time you get to relax a bit. I want to make tonight special. Please accept my gift. I had hoped you would use it tonight. Give me a chance. I want to show you why you should stay here. _

_Damon_

I put the letter back in the envelope and reminded my self to save it. I was going to put it in my bag. Then I bit my lip and opened the package. It contained a beautiful dress and matching shoes. It was blue and would stop around my knees. It was strapless and had glitter on it. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to let him have his way. I was going to put it on, and I was going to look great in it. I grabbed my make-up bag and hair gear from my bag, put the letter safely in my diary and went to Stefan's room. It smelled from our practice. There was a small blood stain on the floor, from when I had actually stabbed Damon in the stomach with the plastic stake. No need to say he just pulled it out again. Stefan had a big mirror, and since we had made room to practice, there was lost of space for me to change. I curled my hair and made it looked really advanced. I loved making my hair look good. It was pretty long. Then I did my make-up and it was time to put on the dress. It fit perfectly. I wondered how Damon knew what my measurements were. I never told him. Maybe he just had a way of telling a girl's measurements? I looked at my self in Stefan's mirror. I was surprised how much it fit me. Damon really knew how to dress a girl. I put on the blue shoes and went downstairs. Damon was waiting for me in a smoking, and he looked completely amazing. I felt his eyes at me at once when I stepped down the stairs. He smiled as I walked towards him, confident in the beautiful dress. He looked completely love struck. "You look amazing," he said and couldn't keep his eyes off my body. I smiled at him. "You don't look so bad either," I said. That wasn't a lie. He did really look good in a suit. It fit him. "Well, you will have to miss the opportunity to look at me for some time. You're going to wear this," he said and pulled out a blindfold. No. Way. "What? Are you serious?" I asked and looked at the little piece of silk. "Yes, and there is nothing you can do about it," he said and suddenly stood behind me. I sighed as he carefully blindfolded me. I guess I had no choice. Earlier today he had demonstrated just how strong he was. He took my hand and gently pulled me outside. He helped me inside his car and got in next to me. Next thing I know, we were on our way.

"Are you going to tell me anything about where we're going?" I asked and felt tempted to pull off the blindfold. He had to focus on driving the car. "Nope. And you are not going to touch that blindfold. If you do, I will tie your hands to the car door," Damon said. I imagined his smirk. Maybe he would like to tie my hands? Maybe to his bed? I was still in the mood for him. Crap. "Okay, okay, I'll be a good vampire," I said, trying to get used to the whole 'I'm a vampire' thing. There was no way out of vampire-ism, so I had no other choice, than to get used to it, and get the best out of it. I felt the pain inside my heart, when I reminded my self that getting the best out of it, would be without Damon. "Good girl," he said. He sped up. Did he follow the speed limits? Did he even care about speed limits? "Are we going far away?" I asked and tried smelling. I could smell cars and people. We were in town. "Not yet. We're almost there, actually," he said and slowed down. Thank God. "I'm excited, Damon. You know that?" I said and felt curious. I really wanted to know where we were going. "Yes, I can feel that, Elena. But I'm not going to tell you anything! You just have to relax and enjoy my excellent driving skills," he said. Again I imagined his wonderful smirk and laughed. "I'll just lean back then, and hope I'm not going to get killed," I said. Somehow, I felt very safe with Damon next to me. I was used to him being my protector, because he was a vampire. But I was also a vampire now. I could take care of my self. Okay, maybe not at the same level as Damon, but I did know how to defend my self. He had taught me a couple of tricks. "I would never let anyone touch you, Elena." All of sudden Damon sounded very serious. I wish I could see his facial expression. I had no idea what he was feeling. "We're here. Now, stay put, I'll guide you," he said and walked to my side of the car. We had to be in public, or else he would've just used his vampire speed. I let him take my hand and guide me inside a building. He took me to a chair and told me to sit down, and finally he revealed our destination.

The room was lighted by gold-ish lights and candles. In the middle of the room stood a table, set for two, which I was sitting right in front of. Slow music was playing in the background and we could see the starry night through the glass walls. I could smell food from the kitchen to our right. I had the feeling this wasn't just something Damon had planned randomly, when he heard I was going away. "Damon, this is..." I was speechless. I had no idea what I should say. He smirked and sat down on the other side of the table. Of course candles were lit on the centre of the table. It was really romantic. "It's really... Just... Perfect," I said and smiled at him. I felt like a little school girl, going on her first date with her older crush. Damon had, after all, been 22 when he was turned. Not to mention he was turned in 1864. There was a couple of years between us, but it really didn't matter. I felt perfect with him.

A waiter brought out a fine looking appetizer. We both started eating, not taking our eyes off each other. I started feeling a bit shy, seeing those love strucked eyes looking at me. He loved me, I knew that. He had told me. But I was seeing this with my own eyes. I was seeing his love. That wasn't a normal thing for Damon Salvatore. Normally he didn't express those kind of feelings. I wanted to know what he had planned, but I could already hear his answer. He wanted to surprise me. He wasn't just going to tell me what he had planned for the night. So I looked down at my food and felt my cheeks turning red. He truly made me feel like a school girl. Not a newly turned vampire, soon to be bad-ass girl! "Are you keeping an eye on the time?" I asked, when we had finished the appetizers and the waiters brought out more food. He shrugged. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," he said and smiled, "but you aren't. I made sure of that." I frowned, not understanding what he meant. Then I started looking for my phone, and realised it was gone. "Damon, give me my phone!" I said and looked at him. He smirked and shook his head. "You will get it after tonight. But I want your full attention, so no time for cellphones and people wanting to talk to you. This night is just going to be you and me," he said and put his hand on mine. I felt a small shiver from the place where his hand touched mine. It felt good and it felt right. But it wasn't. It wasn't right, sitting here with Damon.

I wanted to retract my hand, but I couldn't. I wanted his hand to stay at mine. I looked at our hands and felt my cheeks getting red, once again. "Miss Elena Gilbert, are you blushing?" he asked with his usual smirk. God, I loved that smirk. Of course he was noticing me blushing. His eyes never let me go. He looked at me all the time. "Maybe," I said and felt him starting to play with my fingers. He was gentle – I had been surprised about our kisses and sex. He was gentle. When I was human, he seemed like he was afraid of breaking me. But still he seemed like he was afraid someone was going to take me away from him. That someone would be me. I was leaving tonight, no matter what. "Please, Elena, let me have this night with you, without any disturbance. Don't think about you catching that flight or anyone else. I just want your attention, for one single night," he said and grabbed my hand firmly. He was afraid of me leaving. I sighed. "Okay, Damon... I trust you," I said and smiled at him. He looked relieved. "Good."

When we finished the food, Damon pushed the table away and offered me his hand. "May I have this dance, miss Gilbert?" he asked and smirked. How was I supposed to resist such a perfect gentleman? "You may, Mr. Salvatore," I said and accepted his hand. He gently pulled me closer and started dancing with me to the slow music. His eyes sparkled when he looked at me, and he seemed to be unable to remove the smirk. I liked that. I liked the feeling of his hand on my waist and the other on in my hand, as we slowly moved around on the dance floor, getting closer and closer to each other. "Sometimes, you're a mystery, Damon... You're so tough and bad-ass normally. And then you do something like this. Being all romantic and stuff," I said and looked at him. His smirk grew bigger. "Well, do you like me being mysterious? Isn't that a part of my charm?" he asked, his eyes flickering towards my lips. I laughed. "I guess it is." His eyes went back to looking into mine, and I couldn't help but smile, like a love struck idiot. Who was I kidding, I loved this guy. But I couldn't be with him. I never would be able to. My smile faded away. "What are you thinking about? You promised not to think about the flight or someone else," he said and looked into my eyes, searching for an answer. "I'm not. Sorry, Damon. You're right," I said and put my arms around his neck. That put a smile on his face. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel his chest against mine and his warm breath against my face. I let my fingers play gently with his hair, while we were dancing. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I leaned forwards and rested my head on his shoulder. I heard the sound of him sniffing my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes. I loved having Damon's smell all around me. I felt safe in his strong arms. He had been strong, when he was turned. He still was.

"We haven't had dessert yet," Damon whispered and placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "Then let's have it," I said and pulled my self away from him. He looked tormented and in love at the same time. "We're not going to have it here," he said, "you'll be needing to put this on again." He took the blindfold from the table. I sighed. "Great. More blindness," I said as he blindfolded me. At some point, it was kind of arousing. He put his arm around me and guided me outside to his car. It was getting colder outside. I sat down in the car and felt him putting a blanket on my lap. "I don't want you to be cold," he said and got in the car. I spread the blanket on my legs and felt the warmth from it. It smelled like Damon. He started the car and started driving. "So, how far away are we going this time?" I asked, as we drove out of town. "I won't tell you, Elena. Just relax and enjoy the ride. I promise, I'll take good care of you," he said and placed his hand on my lap. I felt a shiver throughout my whole body, starting from the place he touched me. I hoped he didn't notice that. I put my own hand on his and smiled as he grabbed it. It felt good, holding his hand. But he had to let go, 'cause he was driving, and needed to shift gear.

We slowed down and I felt the car driving on a bumpy road. I smelt trees and wildlife. "Are we in a forest?" I asked and frowned. What were we doing in a forest? "Elena, relax, for Christ' sake! You know I'm not going to tell you anything about our location," he said and slowed down even more. We had to be close to our destination. I had guessed correct. The car stopped and he turned it off. Then he rushed to my side and guided me through the forest. "How far are we going to walk, Damon? It isn't easy walking here in these heals," I said and got a better grip of his arm. He sighed and suddenly I was in his arms. He carried me, like a husband carries his wife. I slipped my arms around his neck and felt him using his vampire speed. I felt the blood rushing through his veins speeding up. Was he nervous? And what was he nervous about? What could _he _possibly be nervous about?

He put me down and asked me to stay where I was. I was standing on a wooden floor, but we were still outside. "Damon?" I asked, when I couldn't hear him anywhere. He wouldn't just leave me, right? There was no answer. "Damon?" I asked again and moved my hand to the blindfold. I felt a bit scared. "I said, no touching the blindfold!" I gasped as I heard his voice right behind me. His arms were around my body, keeping arms down. My libido was going crazy. "I thought you had left me," I said, suddenly feeling breathless. He had scared me. "Why on earth would I leave a beautiful girl like you, in the middle of the forest?" he whispered and kissed my neck, gently and carefully. I gasped and turned around. I really wanted to see. "Are you ready to get your sight back?" he asked. His arms were still holding me, protective, close to his body. I felt his warm and sweet breath against my face. "Yes!" I said, maybe a bit too eager. He laughed and undid the blindfold. I opened my eyes and looked straight into Damon's blue eyes. I held my breath and couldn't keep my eyes off him. He leaned in closer, his eyes flickering to my lips. I wanted to kiss him, so bad. But I couldn't. Therefore I pulled away from him and looked around. We were in an outdoor pavilion with electric lights everywhere. We weren't far from the lake side, and the trees surrounded us in a romantic way. In the middle of the pavilion, a red blanket and pillows. Next to them, a bowl with ice cream, a bowl with strawberries and melted chocolate. And of course two tall glasses and a bottle of champagne. He sighed and removed his hands from my waist. He wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss him.

"Sit down, my lady," he said and took my hand. I smiled and sat down on one of the pillows, as he asked me to. He sat down next to me and poured us champagne. He gave me one glass and took the other one him self. We toasted and both drank. He a bit more than I. He also seemed a bit more nervous, than I was. I only sipped it, like a lady is supposed to do. "Do you want a strawberry?" he asked with his charming smirk. I wasn't going to be able to resist him much longer. My heart and body was going crazy. My brain was the only thing keeping me from jumping him. "Sure," I said and watched him as he dipped a strawberry in chocolate and fed it to me. Noway I was looking sexy while doing this. I only took half of the strawberry. The whole thing wasn't going to fit in my tiny mouth. He licked the chocolate off the strawberry and ate it him self. He looked sexy, that's for sure.

We ate the strawberries in silence. It was really intimate. I felt him moving closer and closer as we worked our way through the strawberries. "I had hoped we could take a dip in the water," he whispered, when I was almost sitting at his lap. I frowned. "I didn't bring a bikini," I said and leaned against his body. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "No, but I did," he said and started taking my hair clips out. "Damon, what are you doing?" I asked, but didn't want to stop him. I loved him messing with my hair. "I'm freeing your hair from all these things," he said and slowly took out everything, so my hair was free. Then he started stroking it and letting his fingers get tangled in. "Will you consider my proposition about a trip to the water, miss Gilbert?" he asked and suddenly sounded a lot like someone from 1864. I sighed. "If I can put on my bikini without you looking, I guess," I said and looked at him. He smirked. "I have seen you naked before, Elena. And I wouldn't mind seeing that again," he said and let his fingers run down my body. I shivered. "And something tells me you would like to see me naked again," he whispered, his head suddenly very close to mine. I stood up and walked to one side of the room. I wanted Damon to be naked with me, right there on the floor, but we couldn't do that. I heard him sigh and fetch something.

"Here, put it on. I won't look, I promise." I had hurt him, and he was giving up. I shut my eyes as hard as I could, and made my decision. I turned around, cupped his head and kissed him. At first, he seemed surprised. But then he slipped his arms around my waist, and hugged me tightly to his body. His hands were everywhere. In my hair, on my waist, on my back, on my ass. I felt him unzipping my dress and let him take it off. I wasn't going to resist him any more. I started unbuttoning his shirt, when he ripped it open and led me towards the pillows on the floor. He gently put me down on the pillows and laid on top of me. I grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips to meet mine. His hands caressed my body while I tangled my fingers into his already messy hair. I started taking his blazer off and undoing the tie. It wasn't easy, but I got it off him. I also got the shirt off him. The muscles in his arms looked sexy as hell. He used his vampire speed to turn us around and started taking my bra off, not breaking the kiss. I reached down and opened his pants. As he took my bra off, I pulled down his pants. His erection was standing proud as I kissed his neck, letting my fangs touch his skin softly. His hands stroked my back, as he moaned, while I was kissing my way down his stomach. I retracted my fangs as I got near his private parts. I didn't want to hurt him. I felt his hands in my hair as I pulled off his briefs. He turned us around once again and took off my panties. Both of us were naked, and both of us wanted each other. He put his body on top of mine and kissed my neck. I let out a slight moan and let my nails touch his bare skin.

"I love you, Elena."

And then he pushed himself inside me. I groaned as his fangs went through the skin on my neck and started drinking my blood. We became one.

**Okay, so this chapter became a bit long. Hope you didn't mind, haha! :) I'm really happy about the 7 reviews I've gotten from some really great persons, but I would be thrilled to receive even more reviews! They really mean a lot to me, and will only make the story better. **

**So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Elena stay with Damon, or will she go back to London? PLEASE review, that would mean the world to me. **

**Right now I'm planning my next short story, and I am really excited about starting it when this one is done. I can reveal that it takes place in 1864 and that Elena is a violinist! What do you think it will be about? **

**Have a great new years eve tonight! **


	10. I'm sorry

Chapter 10: I'm sorry

"You still want to go to the water?" I asked, when we were laying on the pillows in the middle of the pavilion. He put on his characteristic smirk as he nodded. "Of course. But I was thinking that maybe we didn't need to put on bathing clothes," he said and let his fingertips touch my stomach. It tickled and I laughed. "You're ticklish! Why have you never told me that you're ticklish?!" he said and quickly got on top of me again. "Damon! You're not going to..." Too late. His fingers were everywhere. That might be a positive thing when we were having sex, but when he was tickling me, that wasn't really good. I couldn't keep my laughs quiet, so I just let them out, and felt my abs getting tired. "DAMON! St-tooo-op!" I said, and was glad I didn't need to breath. Or else I would have been in trouble. "Why have you never told me that?" he said and stopped for a moment. And a moment was all I needed.

I quickly got on top of him and pinned his arms down. Now I was in charge. And something told me, he liked it. I blushed as I looked at his love strucked face. I leaned down and kissed him before standing up and looking towards the water. The moon was coming up and it looked beautiful, reflecting in the water. "If you want to catch that plane, it's now or never..." Damon whispered, while he was putting on his briefs. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. And I couldn't leave him. I turned around and walked slowly towards him. I loved seeing the love in his eyes. The love that he was giving me. Me, of all persons. But he was scared. Scared that I was going back. I put my arms around his neck and looked into his baby blue eyes. "Elena, if you're going back, we can't go any further. It'll crush me... I already had sex with you two times too many, if you're leaving again," he said. The tormented look in his eyes were back. "I'm not going any where," I whispered and stroke his cheek with my right hand.

He looked as if he didn't really believe me at first. But then the happiness reached his eyes and he kissed me softly. "You put on your briefs, then I'll put on my bikini," I said and looked at his underwear. God, he looked amazing. I looked at the bikini Damon had brought. It wasn't mine, that's for sure. But it wasn't something I had expected Damon to buy. It was cute, not showy and slutty. It was pink, with small green frogs. And there was a small speech balloon next to each frog, with the question "will you be my prince?". I smiled and started putting it on. "Damon, do you mind helping me?" I asked. It needed to be tied together. His gentle fingers tied it and he left small kisses on my shoulder and neck. I turned around and looked at him. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I took off the shoes and grabbed his hand, as we walked towards the water.

"I thought you said vampires hated swimming," I said as Damon jumped into the water and I sat by the lake side. I did my hair in a bun, before going in the water. I didn't want my hair to get wet. He offered me his hands, and helped me into the water. It was nice. Not too cold, not too warm. "Well, maybe that's just me... But when a beautiful girl like you accompanies me, it's really not that bad," he said as we slide through the water. It was getting deep. And then I noticed where we were. "Wickery bridge," I said, and looked at the bridge that killed my parents, and this place where I was supposed to have died. But I didn't die. Stefan saved me. Stefan...

"Yeah... I was thinking that you needed a couple of happy memories from this place. And I hoped those happy memories could involve me," he said and pulled me closer to him. I looked into his eyes, and realised how much I loved him. He wasn't just a person I loved. Damon had been there for me, even when it wasn't him I needed. Damon helped me when Stefan was gone. He helped me track down Stefan, even though he knew I would return to Stefan. He had done all of those things, just to reassure that I was happy. He loved me, more than Stefan had ever loved me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, "you promised you wouldn't think of any one or anything else tonight!" All of sudden he looked a bit mad. And a bit afraid. "I'm thinking about you, Damon... How perfect you are... How much you care for me. And how much I love you," I said. It felt amazing, telling him that I loved him. It felt amazing, to finally get it out, get it done. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I smiled as I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why was it so different, feeding on your blood?" I asked and enjoyed feeling his hands caressing my back. I felt totally relaxed in his strong arms. He was treading water for us both. "Because I'm a vampire. It's called blood sharing. It heals humans, but it has an arousing effect on other vampires. You can't live without human blood, but you can drink another vampire's blood to become stronger. Only downside is that it creates a bond between the two vampires," he said, and started stroking my hair. "What does that mean, the bond? Like a sire bond?" I asked, without really thinking about my words. I started feeling tired. "No, not anything like a sire bond. If two vampires share a lot of blood, they will be able to feel each other's feelings. Some vampires get the ability to feel where the other vampire is. They will be connected to each other," he said and kissed my neck. I loved feeling him so close to me.

"Damon, we need to get back... Or else I'm going to fall asleep, right here," I said, my voice being nothing but a small whisper. I was tired, after a long day of training and practising. "Fine," he said and started walking towards the lake side, me still in his arms. As soon as he stepped out of the water, I felt the cold wind against my skin and started to shiver. He lifted me, like a husband carries his wife, and walked towards the pavilion. He covered me in a towel and started taking my bikini off. "You'll get sick if you keep the wet clothes on," he said and fetched my underwear. When I was dry, he helped me getting in the underwear and put his shirt on me. I smiled at him. I loved feeling like I was his girl. He put on his briefs and jeans, and carried me to his car. "I can walk my self, you know," I said and looked at him. He smiled at me. "Well, you shouldn't. You told me you were tired," he said and put me down in the car. Then he used his vampire speed to fetch my dress and whatever we had left at the pavilion. He put it all in the trunk and then drove us home.

As soon as we got home, he carried me inside the house, up the stairs, directly into his bed. Then he took off his shirt and my underwear. I was completely naked. He took his own clothes off and then carried me again. "Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly not so tired any more. "Bath. You need to get clean, from all the river water, and so do I," he said and started filling the tub. It was big. Big enough for both of us. I felt shy, being all naked in front of him. His eyes were focused on my body, until the tub was filled. He had added bath salt to make it foam. I took some in my hands and blew it towards Damon. He laughed and did the same towards me. We were having a foam battle. A very short battle, though. Damon wanted me in the bath tub. He grabbed my hands and guided me to the tub. "Sit!" he said and nodded towards the tub. I got in, and sat down, bending my knees so there was room for both of us. He got in, grabbed a sponge and grabbed my ankle. He stretched my leg so my toes were resting on his chest, and started cleaning me. It tickled a bit between my toes, which made me giggle. He smiled at me and gently kissed my toes. I blushed.

He moved on to my leg and looked me in the eyes, when he started cleaning my inner thigh. I smiled at him, trying to be just a little sexy. He moved on to the next leg, being just at thorough. Then he proceeded to my stomach, my breasts, my shoulders and neck. "Close your eyes and mouth," he said and started cleaning my face. I felt my make-up coming off. He used his fingers to take off the make-up and then went on to my arms. I removed the soap foam from my face and opened my eyes again. He was smiling at me. As he completed my arms, he asked me to turn around and started cleaning my back. Then he removed my bun, and let my hair touch the water. I bent over backwards until all of my hair got wet. Then he started putting soap in it, gently and loving.

"You're so sweet, Damon," I said as he cleaned my hair from soap. I turned around again, and grabbed the sponge. "Your turn," I said and grabbed his leg. I felt his muscles as I started scrubbing his legs. He sat back and looked at me as I cleaned his body. When I finished the legs and started cleaning his stomach he pulled me closer and placed a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my mouth. I smiled at him, and used some extra time on his stomach. Then I moved on to his chest and shoulders. I knew he was able to see how much I enjoyed looking at his muscles. Stefan had been strong too, but not in the same way as Damon. Damon was sexy strong. I moved on to his arms. "Close your eyes and mouth," I said, exactly like he had told me. Before washing his face, I kissed him. I was going to pull away and start to wash his face, but he didn't allow me. He pulled me closer and didn't break the kiss. I put my arms around his neck as he stood up and stepped out of the bath. He broke the kiss and quickly wrapped me in a big towel. When I was dry, he let the towel fall to the floor. "I wasn't finished washing you," I said and looked at him. He shrugged and started drying him self. "I don't care. Now, let's go to bed," he said and grabbed my hand. I followed him to the bed, where we got under the cover, just looking at each other.

"You are really amazing, Elena," he said and looked into my eyes. He looked happy. I liked seeing him happy. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "So are you," I said and moved closer to him. His other hand moved to my hair and started stroking it. "You have no idea how good this feels," he whispered and placed a small kiss on my forehead, "you have no idea for how long I've waited to be with you. To be the lucky person to wake up next to you, every morning. I am never going to let you go. You're too important." I blushed. How do you respond to a thing like that? "Well, I'm here now," I said and smiled at him. He started kissing me and pulled me even closer.

The night with Damon was amazing. But as soon as he fell asleep, I knew what I had to do. I got out of his strong and protective arms, and quickly put on my underwear. Then I went to the living room. I put on some of my normal clothes, and started writing the letter I was going to leave in Damon's room, before driving to the air port. I hoped he was too deep into his sleep, to hear I was going. I felt the salty tears in my eyes, as I tried keeping my hand steady. This was the second time I was leaving him, and it didn't feel good. I felt rather bad.

I left the letter on Damon's desk and placed a final kiss on his lips. Luckily it didn't wake him up. Then I got downstairs, grabbed my bag, and left the Salvatore Boarding House yet again. I left Damon.

**So I hope you liked this! Oh. My. God! 17 reviews, I'm so happy! Thank you so much for reviewing, please keep on doing that! It's really motivating me to write faster. This is NOT the last chapter! **

**What did you think about it? Are you understanding Elena's choice or not? Please tell me what you're thinking! Thank you everyone! **


	11. Book signing

Chapter 11: Book signing

-1 year later

"Elena, you need to get your lazy bum out of bed, right now!" My best friend, Lucy, pulled the cover away from me and pulled the curtains to the side. "What time is it? It's way too early!" I said and hid my head underneath my pillow. It really wasn't too early, I felt the sun shine on me through the big windows in my apartment. "It is not too early, and you know that bloody well. Now, get out of bed, get dressed and come with me, you have a crowd waiting for you to talk! And I am not taking no for an answer," she said and grabbed my pillow. I looked at her. Lucy is a beautiful girl, but looks nothing like what she is. Her black hair frames her face, to make her look like she's 19, not 24. She is not very tall – only 1.55, she's very skinny and looks very fragile. But she is not anything near fragile. She's a business woman, very organized and a woman that stands up to her self. Sadly, she is also the only woman able to make me do things, I really don't want to do.

"Fine, Lucy, I'll get dressed," I said and sat up in my bed. She scuttled around in my walk-in closet, trying to find something I could wear. I looked at the clock next to my bed. 14:00. I had almost 2 hours before I had to be at a school in London, talking to some kids. My driver would pick me up in 1½ hour. I had lot's of time! "Be glad you have so many clothes, or else we would have to go shopping!" Lucy said and threw a pair of jeans, a blue tank top and a black blazer on my bed. "Now, get dressed, do your hair and all the stuff you need to, then we'll go. And you have to eat before we go!" she said and grabbed her bag. She knew I didn't like to have anyone here when I was eating. I told her it was because of an eating disorder. Somehow, I had managed to hide from her, that I was a vampire. Even without compelling her! I had managed to hide from everyone around me, that I was a vampire.

Since I had returned to London, things had escalated pretty fast. I had returned to my old job at the London Magazine, but only for a few months. By then, my book was ready to be published. It only took one week for the first 50,000 books to be sold. And then everything just... Happened. I started writing another book in the series, which was just as successful as the first. A year after, I had finally quit my job, and spend my time talking to young artists. It seemed like my skills as an author was enlightened by me turning into a vampire.

So everything looked bright and beautiful, so why was I still soaking in my own tears every night and drinking way too much? There was only one answer, and that answer, was a name, that I had promised my self I wouldn't say again, in all of my lifetime. And that was a bloody long time. A certain person had made sure of that. It wasn't easy being a vampire. I had learned feeding, I had learned compelling and I had learned how to defend my self. But I had never learned how to get blood, when you were being followed by paparazzi's everywhere. I had never thought that would be necessary. But it was, and I was practically living on the edge.

I had learned to sneak out to the backyard of the apartment building I was living in. From there I had a 4 minute vampire speed run to a wood, where I hunted animals. Sometimes I went to a bar and dressed up as someone else. Wasn't hard to put on a wig and apply make-up I would never wear normally. Then I found whoever looked more miserable and fed from them. Afterwards I would compel them to start working or start an education, and then made them forget they ever met me. And then I made sure I always had a minimum of 20 blood bags in my secret refrigerator. They fit perfect into my purse. My life as a vampire sucked. That's why I started drinking – alcohol helps control the cravings for blood. And vampires needed a bit more alcohol than normal humans to get actually drunk.

With a big sigh, I put on the clothes Lucy had picked out for me, started curling my hair and apply make-up. Then I found a blood bag and quickly emptied it. I didn't want to have an accident on the school I was going to. No kids should be harmed. At least not by me. It had to be impossible that I was the only vampire in all of London. I didn't know if Adam was turned in London or in Mystic Falls, when he found out I had dumped him to be with another person.

1½ hour later, I was ready, standing by the front door, waiting for my driver. I really didn't like having a driver and people doing everything for me, but it was kind of necessary. My driver is a male, called Joe. He's as British as anyone gets, and he is a perfect gentleman. He knows exactly how to tackle this whole 'being famous' thing, and helps me with everything. He had become one of my best friend. I wouldn't last a day without him and Lucy. Even though he is old, he's still pretty fresh and does whatever he thinks is best for me.

"Are you ready, miss Gilbert?" he asked, as he opened the door and looked at me. "Yes, Joe. Let's go," I said and smiled at him, as I walked to the car. I got in on the back seat and he in the driver's seat. "Now, be good to those small kids," he said, as we got near the school, I was going to lecture at. "Of course. I'm always good!" I said and started looking at my nails. I needed to fresh up the nail polish. It didn't really look pretty any more. "I know you are, but these are just small school kids. Be nice," he said and parked the car in the parking lot. I smiled as we got out of the car and started walking towards the school. I was going to speak in the gym of the school, and I was also going to meet the principal there.

It wasn't really hard to find. I was there early. It was only 15:45. The gym was full of plastic chairs, all facing a small stage, with a microphone and a table with my books. "Seems like they're ready for you," Joe said as we walked closer to the small stage. It looked like the average English gym. Not like American gyms. "Yep. They even got my books," I said and looked at the small table. "Yes. So are you ready for their questions about your accent?" he asked and smiled at me. Even though I had been in England for a year, I was still speaking American. And every time we visited a school, there was always this one kid, wondering why I was speaking weird.

"Ah, miss Gilbert, you made it here!" I heard the principal entering the room, with a young woman next to her. She somehow seemed familiar. "Yes, I'm here," I said and shook his hand. "We're really glad that you want to speak at our school. It really means a lot to the kids. They have been looking forward to see you in months," he said, as his grip around my hand grew tighter. I smiled at him and looked at our hands. "Oh, sorry," he said and let go of my hand. I looked at Joe. Not a sign of him laughing or smiling. "So, where do I wait until the kids get here?" I asked, and looked around the small gym. "Uhm, behind the stage. We have a small room with props..." he said and showed me. I nodded and went into the room. It wasn't big, and it contained a lot of theatrical props. In the middle of the room was a table with chocolate and water and two chairs. "Sit, miss Gilbert," Joe said and nodded towards the chairs. I smiled at him and sat down, grabbing a bottle of water. I could hear the kids entering the gym and hear their small hearts beating. Some of them were very young.

My lecture went as any other of my lectures. Nice and quiet. It was when we got to the audience asking me questions, things became a bit different.

"Where are you from?" A child from the first row with ginger hair and freckles asked me. Every god damn time! "I'm from America, Virginia," I said and smiled at him. It wasn't his fault that everyone asked me where I was from. "When did you realise that you wanted to be an author?" A small girl from the middle of the crowd asked. She looked sweet. She was small, only 2nd grade. Her hair was long and blond and her little blue eyes were looking at me, filled with anticipation. "Well, I did when I was very little. I started writing journals with my mom, and from there I just started writing. When she died, I kind of got obsessed with the idea of being a write," I said. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said, "I lost my mum as well." I felt sorry for the little girl. "It gets better, sweety," I said and looked at the little girl. She smiled at me. "When did your mum die?" a small boy asked. "I was 16," I said and started remembering back. I remembered the funeral, and the days after. I remembered meeting Stefan, being with Stefan. And I wondered what he was doing right now. "How?" he asked and looked at me. "Uhm... My parents car went over Wickery Bridge... I was the only survivor," I said and looked down. It was a long time since I had thought about my parents and Wickery Bridge. The water where I had been with... No, I wasn't going to think about him. "Any other questions?" I asked and looked at the school kids, with a new smile. "Will you sign my book after the questions?" A small girl asked and I noticed my book, wrapped tightly in her arms. "Sure! Any other questions?" It didn't seem like it.

Joe put a chair by the table with my books, and handed me a pen. "Great," he said and blinked to me. I smiled at him, and looked at the first person in the line. It was the little girl, whose mom had also died. "What's your name, sweety?" I asked and opened the book on the first page. "Melissa," she said and blushed. I smiled and started writing. _'It gets better Melissa. Stay strong and follow your dreams. -Elena'. _I handed her the book and smiled at her. She looked at the first page, and started crying. I stood up and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay. When did you loose her?" I asked and stroke her back. "It's 2 months ago. I miss her so much," she cried and put her little arms around me. "Of course it does. Now, Melissa, do you think your mom wants to look at you from heaven, and see you crying?" I asked and looked at her with a friendly smile. She snivelled and shook her head. "I didn't think so. It's okay to miss her, but she wouldn't want you to be sad." I said. She smiled at me and hugged me again. "Thanks, miss Elena." And then she ran off. I smiled and sat down again. There was surprisingly many kids with my book. After signing every copy, I helped the principal clean up the hall. "Thank you so much, miss Gilbert," he said and shook my hand one last time, before he left.

"Do you still have time to sign one more copy?" I froze as I recognized the voice. I turned around and saw Damon standing with a copy of my book in his hand. "Or just time to talk for a bit..."

**So I hope you all liked this chapter. 20 reviews, I'm so happy! Please keep on reviewing, I really want to know what you think about my work! **

**What do you think Elena will do, now that Damon is in London? Happy new year, I hope you all had a wonderful evening! Please, review! :)**


	12. Memories

Chapter 12: Memories

-48 hours earlier. Damon's point of view

"You really need to stop drinking so much," Alaric said as he sat down next to me. I shrugged and looked at the almost empty bottle of scotch in my hand. It was my second bottle. "Why should I? And what do you care? Don't you have a girlfriend and a daughter that needs you? Not everyone has been as lucky as you! Not everyone can be with the love of their life," I said and stood up from the couch. I walked towards the fire place, where flames were dancing around. They looked happy. "I care about you, Damon. That's why I'm telling you to stop drinking, and start listening to me. I have a plan." I turned around and looked at Alaric, frowning. "And what kind of plan might that be? That I take off my daylight ring and walk right outside, meeting the sun once and for all?" I asked and looked at my finger. I had thought about it so many times. I had been close to doing so, way too many times. "Of course not. My plan is that you get yourself together, and go to London. You love Elena, right?" he said and looked at me. "How can you doubt that I love Elena? But I'm no good for her! And she know that! That's why she left me. She even left a letter, trying to make me feel better!" I said and felt the small piece of paper in my pocket. I carried it with me everywhere I went. That, and a picture of us. "Right. Then you're going to do as I say," he said and put down his glass, "stop drinking, and call me when you're sober. Then we'll talk." And then he left. I threw the bottle at the fireplace, not caring that it broke into a million small glass pieces.

As you may notice, my life hasn't exactly been great since Elena left. I woke up, the morning after our fantastic night together, and hurried to the kitchen, to make her breakfast. I thought she was in the bathroom or something like that. But after waiting for her for almost an hour, I knew she wasn't there any more. I went back to my room, and saw the note on the desk. I already knew what it was going to say. That I wasn't good enough. I had already been crying when I picked it up.

_Dear Damon_

_I can't believe I'm doing this again. I need you to know that you're perfect. You have done so many amazing things, and I'm going to miss you so much. But I can't stay in Mystic Falls. I need to go back to London. That is where I belong. And you belong here, in Mystic Falls, with someone else. The truth is, I'm not good enough for you. And I never was. All this time, you tried making me happy, even though that meant you watching as I lived my life with Stefan. You have no idea how much I care for you, Damon. But I just can't stay here. I love you. And I'm sorry. _

_-Elena_

I had read it over and over again. Was it really possible that she thought she wasn't good enough? But how? I felt like smashing something. But mostly of all, I felt like going after her. I didn't, though. I went downstairs and started drinking. That was what I had been doing, ever since she left. I had been drinking, both alcohol and blood. I didn't have sex with my victims any more. I just drained them. I didn't feel like being with anybody else. I wanted to be with Elena. I hadn't really responded when Caroline came to visit. She was clearly looking for Elena, but I didn't want to tell her. Instead I yelled at her and asked her to leave. She did.

A few days later, I sneaked into her bedroom, while Alaric, Jenna and Hope were out. She had left it like it had always been. Her teddy on the bed, her old diary on her bed table. The photo's on her desk had changed. There used to be some with her and her parents, with Jeremy, with Bonnie and Caroline and with Stefan. But the one with Stefan was gone. It had been replaced with a photo of us, from the Miss Mystic pageant. I frowned and looked at the picture. She looked happy, in love. Not with Stefan. With me. But she was still dating Stefan at that time? I picked up the photo and looked at us. We were dancing, and we looked stunning. The perfect couple.

I sighed and took the picture from the frame. I wanted to have it. It wasn't like she needed it. She had left, and this time she weren't coming back. I was almost a hundred percent sure of that. I carefully put it in the inner pocket of my jacket. It would be safe there. I opened one of her drawers and found one of her tank top's. I carefully smelled it. It smelled exactly like her. I grabbed it and took a final look around her room. Then I hurried out the window and back to the boardinghouse.

I pulled out the photo I had stolen from Elena's room. We looked so perfect together. Why should I give up on her? I couldn't do that! I sobered up and called Alaric. I wanted to hear what his plan included. Half an hour later, he was in my living room with a big bag. "Pack some of your stuff, and be down here in an hour. You better have a good speech, 'cause we're going to get Elena back," he said and sat down on the couch. "What? Do you really think she'll just come with us? Ric, she left me. I didn't leave her, I didn't hurt her. I tried making her stay. I hoped she would like to stay here with me... Being with me..." I tightened my lips. What would going to London make better? "I know Elena. She wants you. She loves you, and I know that for sure, Damon. But she feels guilty for so many things. You need to make her understand that she doesn't need to be," he said and poured himself some bourbon. I frowned. "Well... I don't know... I'm not sure she would like to have me in London," I said and tried smiling. "Damon. Pack your things. Now." I sighed and did as he told me to.

While I was packing, I constantly looked at the photos I had in my room. They were old, but I remembered the day we had used my camera to take a lot of photos. It was back when Stefan had left for Italy, because Elena had dumped him. She had dumped him to be with me.

"_Say 'cheese', Elena!" I said and quickly took a photo of her. "Damon, that's not fair!" she said and walked to me. She had been putting her clothes in my drawers. She was only wearing her underwear and my white shirt. She looked amazing. "And why not?" I said and quickly pressed the button on the camera again. "Because I'm not really wearing any clothes, and I was busy!" she said and grabbed the camera. "Oh no, are you going to take pictures of me?" I said, imitating Elena's voice. "But I'm not properly dressed, mr. Salvatore!" I covered my bare chest with my arms and looked as though I was chocked. She laughed and caught me with the camera. "Come here," I said and pulled her close to me. I grabbed the camera, kissed her and took a picture of us. I kept clicking the button, even though she pulled away and laughed at me. "You're going to go through hell when you need to sort these out," she said as I kept on pressing. I shrugged. "It's worth it," I said and kissed her again._

The pictures had been beautiful. She had looked really happy on them, and I actually had proof that the days I spent with her weren't a fantasy. Some of them where in frames, on my desk and other places in my room. But some of them, I had kept in my drawer. The pictures of us kissing, and the pictures I had taken while she was asleep. All of them were in my drawer, safely hidden from Stefan. When he first left for Italy, neither Elena or I thought that he actually meant it. We really believed he would return. But he didn't. And then Elena left me. Just as she had left me again. I hit the wall with both my hands. I felt tears in my eyes. Oh, how I missed her.

"Are you ready, Damon?" Alaric asked, and looked at the bag in the middle of the room. I nodded, grabbed my bag and followed him to his car. We drove to Virginia airport in silence and boarded the flight. Both of us had brought a cup of coffee and didn't say a word to each other during the flight. I felt my nerves rising as the flight proceeded, and the urge to turn off my feelings heightened. But I couldn't do that. I wasn't going to go to London, if it hadn't been for my feelings for Elena. So I leaned back in my seat, and closed my eyes.

"_Elena? What are you doing here?" I asked, when I saw her stepping through the front door of the boardinghouse. She looked horrible. She was soaked from the rain and she had a few cuts from trees. "What happened?" I asked and walked towards her. "Stefan and I broke up..." she said, and looked at me. I noticed it. Something had changed in her way of looking at me. I frowned and got her inside. "I'm sorry to hear that... You'll get sick if you keep that clothes on. Come on..." I softly grabbed her arm and walked towards my room, but she collapsed on the floor. She started crying. "Please, Elena, don't cry. It's okay." I lifted her into my arms and felt her arms around my neck. She sobbed and rested her head against my upper arm. I was getting soaked as well, but I didn't really care. Elena wasn't okay. I put her down on the bed and looked her in the eyes. "Elena, I'm going to prepare a bath for you. Just take your time, and then put this on afterwards," I said and handed her one of my shirts and a pair of my sweatpants. They really wouldn't fit her, but it didn't matter. She needed to get out of the wet clothes. She nodded and looked at me. _

_I went in the bathroom and started filling up the tub, when I felt her hand on my back. I looked at her and stood up. She was almost naked. She was only wearing underwear. She let her arms slip around my neck, and pulled me closer. I felt breathless. Stunned. What was she doing? Her right hand landed on my cheek and carefully stroked it. Then she grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. Our noses hit each other. I felt small electric chock waves spreading from everywhere she was touching me. "I broke up with Stefan... Because I don't regret our kiss. It wasn't wrong. It was right. And I want to kiss you again," she said and looked into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words got stuck. Her doe eyes were filled with love. A love for me. Me! I forgot about the words, and gently pressed my lips against hers. Her grip around my neck tightened as she pulled me closer. I slipped my arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. She smiled and started taking off my shirt. I broke the kiss._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked and stopped the water. The tub was filled. "I want you to join me in that bath you were talking about," she said and let her fingertips touch my cheek, my neck, my chest. I quickly removed my clothes and started opening her bra. She didn't resist me any more. As we both stood there, all naked, she grabbed my hand and got into the hot water. I grabbed a sponge and followed her. I couldn't believe my luck. I had the most beautiful girl in the world in my bathtub. And I was here as well. She turned around, sat between my legs and carefully leaned up against my chest. I kissed her cheek and slowly started washing her with the sponge. She turned me on._

I opened my eyes as I felt Ric gently waking me up. "We're here, Damon. We need to find a hotel for the night. Tomorrow you'll go meet up with Elena."

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm trying to update as fast as possible! I just want it to be somewhere near okay! **

**I also just published my one shot "Hide and seek" and I would love to get some reviews on it! Maybe I will write a bit faster then? ;) I hope you all enjoy the last time of the christmas holidays, before returning to school/work! Thank you, so much!**


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion

"Now, Ric, are you sure this is a good idea?" I said, when he pulled up next to the school Elena was lecturing at. "Damon, stop doubting it! You need to go and talk to Elena. At least sort out what happened. Go in, and try not to catch her attention before she's done lecturing," he said and pulled the handbrake, "and Damon. Try not to kill anyone." I nodded and got out of the car. I looked at the small building in front of me. Why was she lecturing such a small school any ways? Her talent was too big for small schools like that. I guess there was no going back now. With a sigh, I pulled together and went through the front door. I closed my eyes and used my vampire senses to find out where she was. It had to be the gym hall. Walking with my normal human speed, I slowly headed to the gym. I was nervous. I hadn't felt this nervous for a very long time. I had her book in my hand. I was really going to do this.

-Elena's point of view

"_Do you still have time to sign one more copy?" I froze as I recognized the voice. I turned around and saw Damon standing with a copy of my book in his hand. "Or just time to talk for a bit..."_

I quickly turned around to hide the tears in my eyes. "You can't be here, Damon... You should be home. In Mystic Falls," I said and tried stopping the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want him to see that I was crying. Oh God, I had missed him so much. But what the hell was he doing in London? Why wasn't he in Mystic Falls, living his life without me? That was what I had wanted, when I left him behind. I didn't want to talk to him or Stefan. Maybe they would try to get together again. Bonding, like the brothers they were.

"What if I don't want to be in Mystic Falls?" he asked as I heard him getting closer. "Damon, stop. You can't be here. You just can't. Go back to America. I can't. We can't..." Why was I trying to hide my tears? He knew I was crying, I turned around, and was surprised to see him standing very close to me. "Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere," he said and gently wiped away my tears. I looked at him, and felt every emotion I had tried to suppress coming back. Every feeling of loss, of love, of hate, of lust. All those feelings had been hidden, beneath my alcohol. I cried, like I have never cried before.

I had missed him, so much. I loved him, so much. And yet, I couldn't be with him. Our past was too important. My past with Stefan, his past, being a monster only thinking about blood, sex and killing people. And booze. But why did the past have such big impact on my present? Shouldn't I forget about the past? Isn't that why the past is called the past? Because everything happened in the past. Damon was perfect. Why did I deny my feelings towards him? I was denying it all, because of what I had caused. What I and Katherine had caused. Both of us had ruined the relationship between Damon and Stefan. I wasn't any better than her, and I hated my self for being so.

I felt his caring arms gently hugging me to his body, and I just let the tears flow. I wanted him to leave, but I couldn't hold it back any more. I grabbed his leather jacket and held him closely. I felt his grip around me tighten. "Why did you leave me, Elena?" he asked. His voice was trembling. Was he crying as well? I pulled my self together and looked at him. The feelings in his eyes broke my heart. I had never seen him be so sad before. He was sad, confused, heartbroken and I hated seeing him like this. Was all of this my fault? The answer was clearly yes. This was my fault, and I had to do something to repair it. But how was I supposed to fix this, without going back to him? I couldn't go back to him. That would be the end of his relationship with Stefan.

"Please answer... Even though it might hurt. If you don't love me, please say so. If you can look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me, then I'll leave right away. I'll catch the first plane back to Mystic Falls and I won't ever bother you again. But only if you really don't love me," he said, a small tear running from his beautiful blue eye. I pushed him away and looked down the floor. "I can't tell you that, Damon. But you have to leave. You need to get back to Mystic Falls. Or to Italy, to be with your brother. But you're not staying here," I said and started walking towards the exit. But he wouldn't let me leave. He sped and stopped me, by grabbing my shoulders, bending down so that our eyes were at the same level.

"But I'm not letting you leave until you tell me whether you love me or not," he said as I tried breaking free from his grip. I cursed his strength. There was no way I was going to get out of his grip. "Please, don't do this..." I whispered and looked into his eyes. Those eyes I loved so dearly. His lips tightened as he looked back and forth between my eyes. "I am not letting you go. And I am not going, until you answer. I don't want to lose the love of my life. Because I love you, Elena. I love you more than anything in this world, and I don't want to stay away from you. Unless you don't love me. If you tell me, right now, that you don't love me, I swear, I will leave and get back to my drinking and draining girls. I promise. But I need to know this."

I saw tears in his eyes, and couldn't help but let a few ones out my self. "For God's sake, Damon. I love you. Of course I love you. But I can't be with you," I said and looked at him, first looking happy, then confused. "Why? What's in our way? Is it Stefan? Do you still love him?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't love Stefan any more. You know that. But I can't help but see how much I remind of Katherine. You were starting to bond again. And what keeps you apart? Me. Stefan moved to Italy, because of me. You moved to LA, because of me. I am keeping you apart, just like Katherine," I said and tried pushing him away. He didn't let go.

"You're not the reason for that, Elena. Trust me. After you left me the first time, Stefan came back. We had a month or so, where we actually had fun. But something's just not right between Stefan and I. You could say that we have grown apart. We fought all the time, him still wanting to make my life a living hell, for taking Katherine away, and my grudges against him, for making me what I am today. But when you came back, I realised that I don't hate Stefan for forcing me to turn. Because if I hadn't turned, I would never have met you. I would never have felt your sweet kisses, the way you touch my heart. You look like Katherine, but you're absolutely nothing like her. Katherine played us, having us both fooled. You are the sweetest, most unselfish person I have ever met. And you're making me a better person." I looked at him with tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"That's why I can't live without you. You're my everything. I think about you every moment of my life. I have been in love with you, ever since I first saw you. That love has grown stronger, as I got to know you. I have never met someone like you, and I never want to let you go. You're my life, Elena. And I don't want to live without you." He pressed his lips against mine, with a passion I have never felt before. Both of us were crying, as I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Why on earth had I ever left him? His arms hugged me tighter to his body as we ended the kiss and looked at each other. "I love you, Elena. Please, don't leave me..." I had never seen Damon this way. He looked like a little lost child. A child that didn't know where to go, or what to do.

"I won't, Damon. I will never leave your side again," I whispered as I smiled at him, and wiped the tears of his cheeks. I didn't want to fight it any more. I didn't want to fight Damon any more. This time, I was going to stay with him. I had to. I couldn't do anything else.

"Is this gentleman disturbing you, miss Gilbert?" I looked at Joe, who was coming from the door to the hall. I smiled as Damon wiped the tears from my cheeks. "No. He's not disturbing me at all," I said and gently kissed him. "Is he going with us to your apartment?" Joe asked. I let go of Damon and looked at Joe. He was suppressing a smile. "If he wants to," I said and looked at him. He nodded and grabbed my hand, as we walked outside to the car. We got in the back, and I let my head rest at his shoulder as Joe drove us home.

"You certainly haven't been wasting your time," Damon said, as we stepped into my apartment. I laughed and went to my secret stash of blood bags. "My assistant and best friend, Lucy, decorated it for me. I haven't really been sober enough to do it my self, and Lucy has pretty much helped me with everything, since I came to London," I said and threw a blood bag to him. He caught it, and looked at me in confusing, while he started drinking. "I have been drinking a lot lately," I said and shrugged, as I bit into my own blood bag.

"You, drinking? That kind of removes the image of the sweet little girl you used to be," Damon said and laughed. I gently hit his arm as I sat down with him on the couch in my living room. "I thought the image of me being a sweet little girl was ruined, when we had sex," I said and raised one eyebrow. He smirked and placed the empty blood bag on the table next to my couch. "Why don't you remind me how naughty you can be?" he said and started kissing my neck. I laughed, half moaning, and pushed him away. "Not now, Damon. We need to get rid of these, Lucy may stop by," I said and grabbed the two empty blood bags. "She doesn't know you're a vampire?" he asked as I went to the place I got rid of the empty blood bags. I returned to him at once. "Nope. Nobody here knows I'm a vampire," I said and sat down on the couch. "Nobody? How do you get away with feeding? Compelling, I assume?" he said, as he put his arm around me. I shook my head. "I don't really feed from people any more. I drink animals and blood bags," I said and leaned closer to him. I enjoyed feeling his strong body next to mine again. "Ugh, don't go all Stefan on me. We're going to change that. I'm sure you miss feeding from the vein," he said and stroke my cheek. I smiled. "A bit, maybe." His finger moved from my cheek to my chin, and gently turned my head, so I was facing him. "Then we'll have a great dinner, as soon as we're out of London," he said and kissed me. I smiled and sat in his lap. Clearly surprised by my actions, his hands found their way to my ass and his lips followed mine in a dance of passion and love.

His hands slowly started taking off my jacket, moving on to my shirt. Both were thrown on the floor. "We shouldn't do this, Damon," I whispered, even though I really felt like having sex with him, right here, right now. "Why?" he said as his hands moved to my bra. "Because I don't want to rush into things. We need to wait... Please, I don't want to screw this up before we have begun," I said, "no pun intended!" He looked sad, but I knew he understood, and that he agreed. "Fine, so no sex. But can we cuddle?" he asked, using his puppy eyes. I knew I had no chance of rejecting those eyes. "Okay," I said and stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him to my bed.

**Okay, so this is very fluffy, and I'm certain it has a lot of mistakes, since it's 02.00 at night, and I really should be getting to bed. **

**I hope you all liked their reunion! I just want to thank all of the amazing people who has taken their time to review! 37 reviews, that' s amazing! Karen and LiveBreatheVampires has taken their time to review almost EVERY chapter, thank you so much guys! **

**Sadly, I have to announce that the next chapter probably is going to be the last, and after that a short epilogue, but it has been an amazing journey! I will also leave a "chapter" telling about my new fan fic! I am so excited to start writing it, and I hope someone will take their time to read and review it! **

**Also, I'm starting school again monday, so I won't be updating as much.**

**I love you all, PLEASE review! It would be awesome to reach 5o reviews! **


End file.
